


Unspoken Arrangement

by softjellow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adultery, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Game of Thrones-esque, Jealousy, Manipulation, Multi, Past Abuse, Scheming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjellow/pseuds/softjellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Littlefinger tells Jon that Sansa is in danger now more than ever. Jon didn't want to trust him but he had to. They both agreed to disguise Sansa as a Wildling and leave for Bear Island with Tormund as her protector. But Sansa has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

Littlefinger tells Jon that he's declared for house Stark and that he did not know about Ramsay. Petyr thought that Winterfell was the safest place for Sansa while he finds a way to move the Vale army unsuspiciously. He never admits to Jon that he made a terrible mistake, but he tortures himself every day for it. Instead, he dares to tell Jon about the pact he made with Cersei about becoming Warden of the North in exchange for Sansa's head on a spike. Jon shoved Littlefinger to the wall strangling him like Ned did to him before in Kings Landing. But Littlefinger, with urgency in his cracking voice told Jon to listen. "Cersei is now Queen! Sansa is in danger now more than ever." Jon loosened his grip on him, but before he could move away. Petyr grabbed the fur on his coat, almost choking him as he does him. Both men challenging each other with sharp looks, as this is the only way Petyr thought he could make the furious king listen to him. "Cersei will kill Sansa do you understand?!" 

Jon pushes Petyr away and he lets him go. He turns away from him thinking... "Then what will you have me do?" Jon finally asks him.

"I promised to protect her but I failed. She won't ever trust me anymore. What I want to ask you Lord Snow is if you can keep her safe here in Winterfell. I'll be marching back to the Vale in the fortnight. You will have many matters to attend to as King, will you be able to monitor every man in this castle? What if one day someone slips poison into your sister's cup? Or a northern man paid to kill her?"

"Enough! I won't hear it. How would I know that it isn't you who is planning to kill her? You just said it yourself... You were comissioned to hand Sansa over to Cersei for your own gains. The first thing that I should do to protect her is to have you hanged Lord Baelish!"

Petyr smirks... "Ah... you are quite right. Distrusting me is the wisest thing you can do, more so on killing me. But I know you won't. How could you hang a man who just saved you and your men?" Jon was silent and so he continued. "Believe me or not, I care for Sansa more than you will ever know.... but you're her brother. This is why I am coming to you. You know the North more than I do. I want to know if she is safe your grace." 

"Walk with me Lord Baelish." Jon didn't want to trust Lord Baelish as Sansa warns him, but he had to. They both agreed to disguise Sansa as a Wildling and leave for Bear Island with Tormund as her protector and Lyanna Mormont as host.

Jon tells Sansa about the plan but Sansa have gotten so angry at Jon for believing Littlefinger and more so on taking her as fool, a damsel who needs to be hidden away from danger. "This is my home Jon!"

"Sansa I need to keep you safe. Travel to Bear Islands as a Wildling. Tormund will go with you. Lyanna will keep you company. The Bear Islands is farthest away you can go. Farthest from Cersei Lannister. Lady Mormont guarantees that every man is accounted for. If anything happens to you, they will all hang."

"I won't be sitting around doing nothing just because my life is threatened. I am still alive aren't I? I've lived with monsters for years and yet I am here talking to you. I don't care if I die today or tomorrow...it doesn't matter anymore Jon. Hiding from the people who killed Father, Mother, and Robb is me dying as well."

Leaving him before he could say anything, Sansa walks away to look for Petyr.

Petyr, Lord Royce and the Vale army are getting ready to leave and return to the Eyrie. Sansa marched towards them and tells Lord Royce that she will be coming with them to the Vale and personally thank Robin for his aid. Lord Royce promises her that she will be safe in the Vale. Sansa ignored Littlefinger and only smirks as she walks away.

Jon couldn't do or say anything to change her mind and was forced to watch Sansa just leave. Sansa told Jon to send Brienne to her if she comes back north. Sansa walks to her horse, but returns to Jon telling him that she knows what she is doing and to trust her. They hug again before parting ways. 

Sansa never talked to Petyr on their journey to Eyrie. She was still so mad at him but she knew that sooner or later she will have to change her game with him. She will be living in his lair. When they finally arrived the Vale, Robin looking paler than before ran to hug Petyr asking him what he brought for him this time. Sansa walks in at the right moment and Robin hugs his cousin. Sansa was taken aback and let Robin linger on her breasts before stepping away to say her curtsies. Extending her gratitude in behalf of all North for his army. To her surprise Robin outwardly asks Sansa if they are to marry, now that he has proven himself to be a brave Lord and for saving her. Sansa for the first time since Godswood glances at Petyr before answering. Sansa steps closer to Robin, kisses his forehead and said yes.

Littlefinger looked shocked for a moment, but in a split second changed back into his confident demeanor. He congratulates Robin and the future Lady of the Vale. He tells Robin that the time has come that he won't be needing his guidance anymore, that he can stand on his own. Feeding false praises to Robin irks Sansa. Littlefinger then asks Robin if he too can marry again. Lightly laughing for the reason that he is getting older and he needs to have heirs for house Baelish.

Robin grimaces but Sansa speaks for the boy and asks who's the lucky Lady might be. Littlefinger stares at Sansa and says Myranda Royce. He tells them a tale of how they met and that Lord Nestor already gave his blessing as it would erase past qualms between them. Robin interjects and tells Petyr that he can't have a son. Robin only wishes for daughters or else he will throw his sons out the moon door. Petyr pets Robin and tells him its a deal, that he is his only little Falcon. Sansa shivers and realized that she is going to marry another psycho.

Sansa reads Robin stories every night. He wants to nuzzle on her breast but she denies him. Tells him that she won't come to him anymore to read him stories if he presses for it to happen. Sansa was adamant that her breasts is only for their children, to drink milk. Hr carefully explains that he is the Lord of the Vale, her husband to be and not a child anymore. Robin accepts Sansa's reasoning and he only grew to love her more each day. Sansa is telling him stories of war, love, and of heroes. She hopes that these stories would somehow shape Robin to be a stronger ruler.

Littlefinger marries and they haven't really talked since that day they arrived at the Vale. Sansa always see them around the castle kissing and hugging. It makes her cringe and vomit inside her mouth. To her dismay, they had to stay in the castle because of Robin. Littlefinger too had so many things to take care of, he still practically runs the Vale.

Sansa writes to Jon about her betrothal to Robin Arryn and her journey to the Vale. She personally went up to the towers to send a raven to Winterfell, but Petyr arrives before she could release the bird. He warned her not to use ravens, as Cersei has spies everywhere and could intercept it. He tells her that he already sent news of her marriage and hands her a sealed letter from Jon.

Sansa thanks Petyr. Without anything else to say, she tells him that marriage suits him and that he looks happy. She slids the letter inside her robe to read the letter when in private. Littlefinger smirks at her comment and suddenly they heard whispering voices coming at them. Petyr grabs Sansa by the hand leading them to a dark confined corner. Their bodies pressed against each other. Before she could protest, Petyr covers her mouth and signaling for her to keep quiet. Suddenly a knight with long blonde hair appears with Myranda, Petyr's wife. Looking around before they devour each other, Sansa looked away as soon as they started fucking. Petyr was looking at her the whole time, his face was emotionless. Sansa knew at that moment that soon enough Petyr would be a widower again and that his wife and the handsome knight will soon meet their ends. Sansa wanted to ask Littlefinger so many questions running in her head. She wanted to know what his plan is. 

Unfortunately the two lovers took their time and they are forced to stay quiet, stuck in that corner. Sansa can feel his breath on her ear, their bodies rubbing with each movement. Sansa tried to move and find a more comfortable position but only ended on rubbing herself more on Petyr. She is starting to feel hot and aroused, and all those sex sounds made it harder for her to ignore the inappropriateness of their situation. Her chest on his chest, turning around seems a good idea so she won't have to face him anymore. She rested her forehead on the wall and let her body relax. Suddenly she felt Petyr froze, his breath more labored. She felt something hard poking at her. She blushed as she knew what it was. She turned her head to look at Petyr and only saw darkness in his eyes. Sansa without realizing it moved to feel him again. Petyr tries his best not to touch her and squints his eyes shut. She continues to move, as if she's oblivious to his situation making it look like she is still trying to find another comfortable position as she turns to face him again. Oh how she loved that tortured look on his face. Littlefinger couldn't stand it anymore and reached for Sansa's hip to still her. Shaking his head sideways, telling her to stop moving. She blushed and nodded. A sparkle of relief glittered in his eyes. 

Minutes passed and he was still hard, she can feel his breathing on her neck. Her skirts went up with all of her movements earlier. Sansa could feel him throbbing at her thighs. Again, her body moves on its own and she aligns his bulge on her hot center. She gasps at the contact and Petyr snaps his head to look at her. His hips involuntarily bucked against her. Sansa parted her lips to let out a breath. Petyr watched her lower lip shake, and that alone sent him instantly to insanity. 

Sansa suddenly felt his mouth on her, hot and soft and at the same time scratchy. She let her eyes drift to close as he kiss her, feeling his tongue taste her own. It was dizzying. Petyr felt that she was not responding to his kisses and so he stopped. Her eyes shot open with the sudden lack of his lips on her only find Petyr looking apologetic and somewhat confused. Sansa did not know what came into her, but her hands snaked down in between them. Loosening the ties of his robes and then his trousers. She felt the urge to grab hold of his manhood and so she did. Sansa kissed him to quiet down his moan as Petyr reached behind her, lifting her skirt whith her petticoat. She felt his finger trail her folds, and she knew how unbelievably wet she was. Sansa felt him smile in between their kisses and pulled away only to lift her up against the wall, hooking his arms on her legs. Sansa held on to Petyr for dear life as she felt his cock enter her. They locked eyes as he buries himself inside her. And that's the only confirmation they need from each other to continue. 

Petyr listened to his wife's fucking and synced it to his movements, covering their own lovemaking's noises. Sansa never felt this kind of thirst before. The illicitness of what they are doing is drowning her in pleasure. Petyr lifts her up and fucks her hard as she crashes down onto him. He thrusts his hips hard making her bounce up as he pulls back and thrusts back into her again and again with crushing intensity. Sansa can't hold her sighs and all she can do is bite on the back of her hand as Petyr fucks her relentlessly. 

As soon as they heard the other couple orgasm, Sansa couldn't help but reach her peak as well. Her inner thighs is shaking and it felt intense, she should be feeling guilty and ashamed and exhausted. But she finds herself needing more, she wants Petyr to fuck her faster and harder and come again. 

As if Petyr had read her mind, he put Sansa down. Kissed her like there is no tomorrow and unlaced the front of her dress exposing her breasts. Bending lower, parting her legs apart with his hips, he continues to fuck her. This time, shallow but with faster thrusts. He watched her breasts bounce and can't help but put his mouth around her sucking and lightly grazing her nipples.

Petyr put a hand on Sansa's mouth to make sure she makes no sound as they heard them talking. "Oh Harry lets do this again."  
"But Randa, were always fucking. You are such a slut." Myranda slapped Harry. "Don't take it the wrong way sweet. I know you scream all the same for your husband every night after we fuck. He's too busy to fuck you during the day and I have nothing else to do but fuck desperate pussies all day and night." Harry grabs Myranda's face and threatens her. "If you ever touch my pretty face again I will kill you." Harry left and Myranda just rolls her eyes, looking like it happens to her all the time. Not batting a lash she left as well.

As soon as they're gone Petyr pulled out from Sansa. She almost protested but he guided her to the table where Myranda and Harry were fucking earlier. She sat on the edge of the table and saw Petyr going down on his knees, lifting her skirts. He told her how beautiful she was and then suddenly Petyr licks her mound, passionately eating her out. A moan escapes her lips, but she knows that they still need to be quiet, she desperately pulls on Petyr's hair for release. Sansa felt more of her juices come out her cunt as she messes his hair. Petyr who always looks dapper is now on his knees worshipping her. In a flick of his tongue she came again, her whole body spasms uncontrollably. Petyr stood up and plunged inside her as she climaxes, fucking her harder and faster. She couldn't help but cry from feeling too much as she came again and again. Petyr felt a jolt from his spine travelling down to his balls, she was so tight. He finally stilled as he shot hot cum inside her. Her walls milking him till his last drop.

Sansa felt so tired, she lay down the table. Petyr collapses with her, still connected feeling the pulsing and twitching of their sexes.


	2. Warm Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Petyr have schemes of their own. They just let each other be but not until something unexpected happened between them. Complications arises one after the other.

This shouldn't happen again, was all she could say to him. 

At the dinner table Petyr could not stop glancing at Sansa. Myranda noticed this and saw a blushing Sansa at the other end of the table. Myranda grabbed Petyr's hand and asks him for a kiss. Like a feline, touching him and saying that she missed him all day. Petyr looking disgusted told her to stop and act like a proper Lady.

Robin caught the small commotion on his dinner table and called on Myranda. "You are making us all uncomfortable. You should leave and never join us in this table again until I say so." Myranda was waiting for Petyr to say something to Robin to protect her honor but he kept mum, drank wine and didn't care. She looks back to Robin who quickly moved on, now happily continues to eat his supper. It was only Sansa who pays attention to her, looking rather entertained to watch her leave. Myranda huffed, shooting daggers on her. But Sansa stays calm and regal as always and it infuriates her more. She leaves abruptly, her wine glass topples off the table and breaks.

Petyr stands a few minutes later. "My Lord, My Lady please excuse me. It seems like I need to go and pacify my wife and probably teach her some manners."

Robin is busy shooting peas to his goblet not caring, so Sansa answered for him. "You may Lord Baelish." She breaks eye contact with him right away and heard his footsteps fading away.

Robin slumped in his chair. He seemed upset about something so Sansa asked what was bothering him. "My mother said that I should always listen to Uncle Petyr. I may be sickly but I sometimes want to say no to him. I shouldn't have agreed to him, marrying Lord Royce's daughter. My Uncle Petyr deserves someone beautiful, graceful and kind like my mother or someone like you Sansa."

Sansa wants to tell Robin that Littlefinger sold her to the Boltons and that he doesn't deserve her or anyone like her. That no person who lives in this world owns her, even Robin. But Sansa held her tongue and leans in to kiss Robin's cheek. She tells him that its her and Petyr who doesn't deserve to have a sweet young Lord to care for them. "You are the Lord of the Vale. I will stand by your side in every decision you make, as long as it is right and just."

"And what if I make mistakes and unjust decisions. Would you hate me?"

"I'm afraid that it will hurt me. So as Lord you should think about your actions ten folds before doing anything. I am here, I can help you if the time comes you need to make difficult decisions. Confide in me in private like we do now. Just the two of us."

Robin only nods. Looking at Sansa admiringly.

As soon as Sansa returned to her chambers after putting Robin to sleep, she found something on her bedside table. She unfolds the note and reads it. "Moon Tea my love. I need to talk to you, join me in my affairs tomorrow."

Sansa's heart pounds out of her chest. It slipped her mind of the possibility becoming pregnant with his child. She hurriedly drank the contents of the cup in large gulps and ask her handmaiden to ready a bath for her. It has been a long day and she needs to wash all the remnants of their coupling.

Sansa felt her muscles loosen as she soaked in the warm bath. The moment she closes her eyes memories of Petyr that afternoon came back. His lips, his eyes, his smell, his strong arms, his tongue and his manhood. She felt alive and ashamed at the same time. She's no different to Myranda and his whores she scolds herself and curls up and weeps, torn from wanting Petyr and hating him. Sansa felt her chest tighten, and there was a sudden change in her breathing. A montage of memories came rushing back in her mind. Her mother, father, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon, Joffrey, Cersie, Hound, Tyrion, Shae, Lysa, Robin, Ramsay, Petyr and Lady. Her wolf howls in her head, growing louder until it breaks her. Her vision turns dark, her body unmoving in the cooling water.

It was a cold and breezy morning. Petyr and Robin awaits Sansa at the dining hall. He already asked Robin's permission that Sansa accompany him for the day. They agreed that would be good for Sansa, the future Lady of the Vale to learn matters of business and trade as well tour the Eyrie.

Minutes turned into an hour of waiting. Petyr tried his best to entertain Robin, while teaching him matters of politics. Suddenly, Sansa's handmaiden interrupted them, screaming for help. "My Lords! It's Lady Sansa!"

Petyr hurriedly ran to Sansa's chamber. Her body white as snow, cold and unmoving. Robin followed behind and shocked to see Sansa that way. All the color from her face drained. Petyr knelt by the tub to check her pulse. 

"Uncle Petyr is she dead?" Robin asks with tears in his eyes.

"No Robin, she is still alive. We need to get her warm and fast." Petyr pulled Sansa's naked form out of the water and into the bed.

"You heard Lord Baelish! Move! Get her warm!" Robin shouted to the servants.

The servants hurriedly started fire and dried Sansa's body before covering her in furs. Petyr observed her and with every second her breathing is weakening. "Call the maester." Petyr ordered a servant.

"Robin, Sansa needs my body to keep her warm. I will bring her closer to the fire and hold her until her breathing stabilizes." Before Robin could understand what he was saying. Petyr strips all his clothes off, scooping Sansa off the bed. He sat them on the floor by the fire and slips in under the furs now covering both their naked bodies as he embraces her. Her back on his warm chest, their legs entangled, his arms around her upper body and his face beside hers. Cheeks touching as he blows warm breath to her ears from time to time. "You will be alright Sansa. I am here..." He whispers to her repeatedly. 

Robin knelt in front of them and asks Petyr what he should do. "You can hold her hand my Lord. She will know that you are here beside her." Robin reaches for her hand. She was icy, frightened, he dropped her and ran to his room looking very shaken. Petyr instructed the remaining servants to follow Lord Arryn to make sure that he is ok.

Petyr never felt so afraid in his life. Losing Sansa would be death itself he now realizes this. A tear fell from his eye but he quickly wiped it away and continued to hold Sansa. Minutes stretched into hours and Sansa is still unconscious. His back and legs are beginning to numb, so he ordered the servants to bring in his chair and an ottoman. Now with his legs stretched, and back with soft cushioning he felt more relaxed. He emptied two containers of wine just to keep his body's temperature warm enough. He drank until his body couldn't take it anymore and he finally dozes off with Sansa splayed atop him by the fire. 

It was dark again when Sansa regained consciousness. She felt cold but oddly feel well rested. Without opening her eyes she felt an arms tug at her waist. Her name being moaned and she knew who that voice was. She gathered all her courage and finally move and lean up on his chest to look at at him. She was right, it is not a dream...it was Petyr and he's asleep. Sansa realizes that she's naked and so was he, just covered in furs by the fire. She remembers the howl she heard before passing out, she must have slept in her bath. And it is Petyr who takes care of her, warming her back to life.

Sansa's heart races at how handsome he is. The light from the fire and the darkness of the surroundings accentuates his chiseled jaws, perfectly pointed nose, and highlights his long eyelashes. She memorizes every wrinkle and the shape of his lips. Sansa now understands why his kisses are so addicting. His lips looks thin because of the way he talks and is covered by his facial hair. But seeing him relaxed, lips parted... It is actually plump and the softness all tucked inside his mouth. She is tempted to kiss him, but was startled to see him already awake, looking amused. "Like what you see my love?"

She backs away now kneeling between his legs. The fur material covering them fell off their bodies. She covers her most of herself from him with just her hands. But his eyes still roam on every inch of her exposed skin...his grey green eyes darkening. She tried to look anywhere but his eyes, only to land her gaze on his crotch. His cock thick and angry on his stomach.

"Sansa you have no idea how beautiful you look right now. This morning I was scared shitless finding you in an almost lifeless state. And now, you look like a goddess, lost, blushing and vulnerable. You are driving me mad..."

With a growl Petyr grabs Sansa to straddle him as he kisses her fiercely. He nibs at her lower lip down to her jaw, licking neck and sucking her skin until its tender. His hands roamed at her back tracing every curve of her body. Sansa rubs herself on Petyr's shaft as he explores her body. She is instantly wet and writhing, craving for more. They both moan as her hips move backward and forward, sliding up and down his member, coating him with her slickness.

Petyr buries his face in between her breasts in madness and ecstasy. "Petyr please... Kiss me." He tenderly kisses Sansa, their tongues forming a knot. Sansa pushes him back and wraps his cock in her small hands, aligning him to her entrance. She sank down on him slowly and steadies herself by holding on the chair's headrest. Sansa feels possessed once more as she experimentally moves her hips. Eventually she gave up, as every move she made didn't matter as it still felt so good. The sensation of feeling his manhood, twitching inside her, just hearing him groan feeds her desires and sends her to euphoria. 

Petyr leaned in to kiss her, holding her hips she guided her movements. They roll their hips in sync and breathed each other in. It was a tantric experience as the both reached their peak at the same time. It never lasts this long Petyr thought, Sansa clenches around him non stop. He shivers as he cum inside her again, never coming so hard before. And after, Sansa looks at him lovingly and the only thing that Petyr could do was kiss her again in awe.

They kissed for hours, caressing and grazing each others skin. No one talks about their situation or asks questions. They just have this unspoken arrangement to trust each other. Sansa gave up on all her apprehensions when it comes to Littlefinger. She could never figure him out. But Petyr... She will hold on to this man. She will never deny herself of his love again. They finally fell asleep once more, relocated on her bed. Unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... more fluff and smut. 
> 
> Letting you guys into my head:  
> Petyr is Aidan. Sansa is Soph. 
> 
> I use Notes in Iphone. I write for my own pleasure, but you know... sharing is caring. I promise to get back, improve it a bit and edit some errors.


	3. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr is not the only player.  
> \-------  
> Asoiaf magic.  
> \-------  
> Petyr and Sansa's relationship evolves from playing the game, to lust and to something more real.

Petyr left at dawn. He asks Sansa's handmaiden to help her properly dress in comfortable warm clothes because she's ought to rest for the whole day, following the Maester's recommendation.

The castle is quiet as he walks outside going to Maiden's Tower the eastern part of the castle where he and Myranda reside. The colors of dawn and winter intermingle, it was beautiful in the eyes of the innocent. But not to Littlefinger. He has no time to admire the aesthetics of the world. To him it was always a dark and only by moving pieces where desires it, will he able to navigate through the darkness. 

He finds Myranda still asleep to his relief. He took a bath and dresses elegantly as always for the day. He walks over to Myranda to wake her for a moment before leaving. She is most beautiful in the morning just before waking up, still in half slumber. No trace of what she truly is, an ambitious, gold digging slut he thought. He whispers to her that he will ride for Gulltown and he needs her to be good. She smiles and nods at him as he kisses her forehead. Unluckily, Myranda snaps out of her slumber and grabs hold of his arm asking him about Sansa.

"She is fine now, it was hypothermia."

"The servants say if it wasn't for you, she could've died. And also..." Petyr looks at her questioningly... "...there are talks about how bi...blessed you are. Now everyone knows how lucky I am to have you as my husband." Myranda runs her hands up to his thighs to touch him, claim him. Petyr stops her and tells her that he needs to go and when he's about to open the door, she started to get hysterical. "You fucked her didn't you...how could you not? You disgrace me. You disgrace Lord Arryn!" She yells at him but Petyr kept quiet for a moment then turns to face her and says, "Be careful now...think about those words you spoke while I'm gone. Goodbye sweet wife.", shutting the door behind him. 

Petyr recalls the events from the day before. He mindlessly stripped, stark naked in front of the servants and Robin. He noticed the blush of Sansa's handmaiden earlier, he smirks. Surely vicious rumors are spreading like wild fire. Rumors that will only blur the facts. Then his thoughts drifted to Robin, will these rumors a disgrace to him? It's too early to tell, but he is sure to visit the young Lord when he returns.

It was midday and Sansa wants to leave her room but she couldn't. Servants are always around, pleading her to stay put, rest, eat soup, and then rest again. In truth she still felt weak so she was thankful for their outmost care. She asks her handmaiden where Lord Baelish was and learns that he left for Gulltown. The thought of him warms not only her body and surprisingly her heart as well. Then she remembers the young Lord. "How about Lord Arryn?"

Her handmaiden looks down and informs her that Robin was not feeling well. Sansa is genuinely worried, she needed to see Robin. "Do you think you can ask Maester Colemon to update me regarding Lord Arryn's health? I am gravely worried."

Maester Colemon knocked only to inform her that Robin requests for her. The Maester told her that he was fine now and that he had a mild fever. She dressed more appropriately, fixed her hair in loose braid. Looking like she was never sick. It was time for his bedtime story so that is what she expects to do. She knocked and entered Robin's chamber and she was greeted by a smile. Sansa walked towards him and kissed his cheek, expressing her relief to see him well and also apologizing for being careless and endangering her life. Robin accepts her apology and asks her to lay beside him and tell him a story. She did as he told, and let his head rest on her chest. Sansa tries to comb his hair with her fingers while thinking of a story. She thought of Jon, a story about a hero would lift his spirits. Before she could start, Robin says he wanted to hear a love story. "Tell me the story of Bael the Bard." 

"It's a tragic love story my Lord. But a beautiful legend none the less, so alright." Sansa told the story in great detail Robin dreams it to be real. 

"I want to see a blue winter rose. I want to see the Wall. I want to go to Winterfell. I want to see the world. I want to feel wanted and loved." Said Robin after hearing the story.

Sansa was touched. The boy had so many dreams, like her when she was young. She cups his face to look at him. "Then I will take you to Winterfell, ask Jon to take us to The Wall, then Lord Baelish will bring us to Gulltown with him and maybe sail to Braavos, Dorne, even to Summer Isle. Robin... I do love you, you are to be my husband. I need you to be strong and I will help you." 

Robin's eyes sparkled for a moment and it disappeared. "Sansa I saw you and Uncle Petyr last night. You were making love." Sansa dropped her hands from Robin's face looking shocked. "If you and Uncle Petyr didn't love me like the way you do, I would have already made both of you fly out of the Moon Door... But like I said to you before, I may be sickly but I am not naive. And what I mean is I know and understand things, and I think you love each other. Uncle Petyr raised me differently and I let my mother believe that I am dumb. I know about her death, he told me. I hate him for it but my mother was... she made me this way... But I am still Robin Arryn son of Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale, Uncle Petyr always told me that. You promised that you will help me if I'm faced with a difficult decision. Yes?"

"Yes, I did and you can trust me. I...about Lord Baelish."

"Speak none of of it! I need you to listen." Robin beamed, "So like Bael the Bard..."

After Robin told her everything about his dreams and plans, he asks for her approval and made her promise. Sansa cleared her throat, her mouth dry "Yes, I promise you Robin."

Petyr returned from Gulltown two weeks later, bringing provisions to last 10 more years of winter. There were also seedlings for grains, olive and more crops to plant when summer arrives, all now stored in Vale's vault. Petyr finds Robin in the High Hall with Sansa. They both looked healthy and it gave his heart a tug of relief and joy. "My Lord, My Lady! You both look so well you don't know how happy am to see your handsome faces!" Robin and Sansa both snapped their heads to find Petyr. 

Sansa watched Robin and Petyr embrace, then Robin extends his hands to her to join them. Petyr snaked his arm around her, making Sansa lean on his chest and he lingeringly placed a kiss on her temple when no one was looking. With both Sansa and Robin in his arms, "So...I have a handsome face too?" she quips and they laugh. 

"What a pretty picture." A voice said, and the three of them knew who it was. Myranda walks over and pushes Sansa away, Robin backs away on his own as he doesn't want to be touched by her. She kisses Petyr and moans, pushing her tongue in his mouth. Sansa looks at Robin and holds his hand signaling to take their leave. Petyr sensed them leaving and quickly pushes Myranda off him. "Sweet wife it's good to see you. I have brought chests of fine gowns and jewelries sent to our chambers for you, is that what this is about? A thank you?" He pertains about the kiss, but by her reaction she didn't know yet. She squealed, and hurriedly ran away to go and check her gifts. He smirks, and catches up to Sansa and Robin.

"Glad you can join us again Lord Baelish." Sansa looking annoyed.

"Uncle Petyr! We are getting married on my name day."

"That is great news my Lord...so that is two moons from now?"

"In a fortnight Lord Baelish." said Sansa.

"Ha! It seems like I lost my wits. Forgive me I must be tired. But my Lord, Lady Sansa. I have yet to give you my gift, it could be very well be my wedding gift as well. Can you come and see it first?" 

They went to the gardens, and it was heavily snowing. Soon, two men arrived carrying a small litter. Petyr opened it, and Sansa can tell that something inside it is alive. To their astonishment it's a baby dragon, but not like the dragons books or stories have. The dragon is blue as frost, with scales like icicles. It has bright blue eyes and it breathes out powdered crystals from its mouth.

"They call it the Ice Dragon." Petyr reveals...

Sansa, Robin and Petyr spent the whole afternoon talking about stories of magic and the Dragon. But Petyr did not disclose how he got the mystical creature. A very peculiar man from the Iron Islands sold it to one of his men. Littlefinger never transacts directly with anyone. He has a network of merchants of all trades to do that for him. He knows that bringing a dragon in Eyrie is dangerous. In time as it will grow bigger and will endanger the small folks, even him. But it is what he wants he thought, chaos and disquiet. Unlike fire breathing Dragons the Targaryen Queen has, what they had is still a creature like no other. They may gain more allies, or enemies. It could defeat the White Walkers, or it would make it stronger. There are so many things that could happen, the possibilities are endless. Some could say that Petyr Baelish doesn't fear anything, except one...

Petyr goes back to his chambers to retire and finally rest after his long journey. It was getting noisier and festive as he gets to the eastern wing. Petyr snapped at one knights asking what was happening. He learns that Myranda held a small party with a dozen more Vale Ladies showing off her new possessions. Petyr immediately regrets buying things for her, he only meant for it as means to shut her up. But the result was kind of the opposite. He won't take part of it. If she saw him, he will become a thing to boast as well. So he walked back to his solar, far away from the charade. 

Atleast at his solar it is quiet, it soothes his mind with just the sound of from waterfall and the wind whistling. Moments later he heard a soft knock, before he could answer a familiar form has entered his solar. "Sansa..."

"Forgive me Lord Baelish if I am interrupting, I was wondering if you need company. I saw you coming up here."

Finally alone with Sansa. He's been dreaming about this moment for days. "Sansa you don't know how I missed you, your company is most welcome." 

"I missed you too Lord Baelish." She blushes as she strides slowly to him. "I haven't properly thanked you for saving my life. The servants and Robin told me what you did..."

Petyr smoothes a finger on her cheek, "Oh believe me Sansa, you already have..." There was that spark again, as both knew what he's talking about.

Sansa puts her hand on his chest, tracing circles and then fumbling his silver mockingbird pin. "I'm getting married again Petyr." 

"You are. But this time I am here, I will be the one to give you away and I will make sure you are not hurt. Not ever." Petyr presses a kiss on her forehead, then on her temples, her cheek and then her lips.

Sansa let out a sigh and then randomly, a small laugh. "What's so funny my love?". He sits, pulling Sansa on his lap. 

"I just find it odd that we end up marrying strangers but not each other. But here you are, you've been that one constant person in my life for so long now...and I can't imagine my life without you Petyr." There was a sting in her heart, she shouldn't have said it. She let herself slip into the naive girl she once was, tears building in the corners of her eyes.

Petyr saw her slip-up, he knows that look. Because every time he's with her, he becomes someone else. Someone he buried deep inside of him a long time ago. And to make sure...every night before he closes his eyes he kills that part of him again and again. This is why they can't be together, they are too broken and he can't stop. He'd rather die than stop.

"I should go." She tells Petyr. The warmth of her body fading. It's better this way, he repeats to himself. Let her go.

Sansa can't stop the tears fall on her face as she walks on the empty halls. He is dead inside, she finally saw it. The monster he truly is and she is just delusional for thinking that Littlefinger is different from Petyr. 

She felt cold swift of air caress her cheek, when she looks up its him. He sweeps her off her feet, his arms around her in a tight embrace. When he holds her time stops and all she could do was to not let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only fluff, No smut. I tried, but I can't. I need a story to make room for the good stuff... *wink
> 
> In my head:  
> Robin is Lino in S6  
> Myranda is Esme (actress who plays Ros)
> 
> I think, but I'm not sure yet. That there's a lot to still happen with this fic. Stay tuned!


	4. A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 3, a continuation. Best if read together.

They embrace for what seems like a long time. Locking eyes for a moment after, both looking shy. They clasped hands with interwoven fingers as they walk back to Sansa's chambers. No words spoken on their little stroll in the castle, just glancing at each other, both looking contented.

Petyr led them to a longer passage just to extend their peaceful time together. Sansa lets him lead as it is also to her enjoyment that she were able to explore the castle undisturbed, just him and her. There are times when they encounter soldiers making their rounds, good thing their robes are long enough to hide their clasped hands. They climb up a spiral staircase which led to a high ceiling hall with giant windows showing the mountainside of the Eyrie. Petyr pulled her aside to one of the windows which she gathers has the best view. To her dismay it was only chilly and dark. She was now unsure what they are doing there. Petyr stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. He whispers to her, asking to close her eyes until he says that she can open them again. Sansa obeys and just enjoys their closeness and his warmth. Minutes have passed and she grows impatient, finally asking him if its now ok to open her eyes. Petyr hummed questioningly and moved deeper into her neck to kiss her there. She giggles as his mustache tickles her, then he says "Not yet, my love. Please keep your eyes closed for little while more...My eyes are closed too just so you know." Petyr continues to kiss her neck and tells her that he has an idea while they are waiting. 

He lifts her head sideways to kiss her lips. Sansa opens her mouth and gave in to his hot invading tongue, melding their lips into a searing kiss. His hand cupped her breast and massages it over the thick layers of their clothes. Immediately making her nipple hard, he found the small bump and flicked his thumb on her hard nipple over and over. Sansa moans into their kiss and and felt the need to touch him... Her hand finding a way through his cloak to his bulge. With Petyr's other hand, he helped her untie his trousers and guide her hand to his cock. He was warm and velvety to touch in Sansa's small hand as she strokes him. Petyr blindly tried to lift her skirts, but like him, Sansa helped him to place his hand to where she needed him. There was something about just feeling each other, touching, seeing with their senses that excites Sansa. She massages his balls and Petyr pumping his finger in and out of her, she's so wet and he's so hard... "Petyr...please!" says Sansa, panting. Petyr positions himself on her entrance and plunges inside her, fucking her from behind. Sansa propped her hands flat on the window sill to keep them steady. He fucks her deep and hard and he reminds her to shut her eyes. Sansa laughs in her head, because the way he is fucking her right now is definitely making her blind! Then he hit something, and then again, each thrust of his cock, deep inside her is magnificent. She pleaded him to keep doing that, directing him to hit that spot over and over. Her other hand flies to his butt cheek urging him to go deeper and harder... And so he did. She gripped the stone window sill as hard as she could, the tips of her fingers turning white. 

Petyr feels she's close and so was he. He fucked her like crazy as she was panting and mewling so much with the pleasure she receives from him. "Now, now my love. Sansa come for me and open your eyes!"

Sansa never felt so much pleasure in her entire life. She opens her eyes then her head and back arched. Sansa couldn't believe what was happening to her body. She was seeing stars, figuratively and literally billions of stars in the night sky. She felt Petyr spill his warm seed inside her which brought about another wave of blinding orgasm. It was so strong he had to pull out as pee like liquid spurt out of her cunt. Her knees buckled and Petyr immediately caught her, preventing her from falling on the cold floor. 

Both their eyes now adjusted to the darkness. Looking at each other, utterly mesmerized and drank each other's glow. Stars reflecting in their eyes and they kiss like they have never kissed before. Sansa fondles his hair at the back of his neck while he holds her, almost carrying her full weight. Her lower body still spasming from the incredible fucking she just received, her own juices and his seed dripping down her legs.

"This was what I wanted to show you." Petyr says pulling away from the kiss, gasping for air.

To Sansa's astonishment the view was indeed breathtaking. Light snow, flurries in the moonlight surrounding them in silver blue haze. The sky showing a spectrum of colors made of stars.

"How do you know that it could be so beautiful up here?" 

"My mother taught this to me when I was little. Closing my eyes was supposed to make me brave." He looks up and continues to tell the story, but Sansa saw his eyes become wet, tearing up from the memory. "You see when there is no moon, it gets very dark at The Fingers. It used to scare me along with the loud crashes of the waves on the coast. I scream for her each time, then she holds me and tells me to close my eyes. She sings a lullaby and as soon as she stops, I look up to her and never seen a much clearer view of her face during the night. I saw love, I feel loved...and when I look out at my small window, the world isn't as dark and scary as I first thought. It was beautiful."

Sansa reaches for his face, caressing her thumb on his cheek, lovingly gazing at his handsome face. "It is still beautiful Petyr." 

He leans in to her touch... "Yes it is my love. I almost forgot, but thanks to you Sansa Stark I remembered..." Petyr knelt before her, holding her hand. "Sansa will you marry me? Right now under the stars in this beautiful night. Marry me, take me as your man to love you and protect you for all eternity. Whatever happens here on out I want you to know that I'm yours, I love you and I'll spend the rest of my life with you. Whatever it is that we have right now, I want to keep it, I want to nurture it. You are the only person who matters in the world to me Sansa."

Sansa was shocked, her head screaming for her to say yes and accept him. She knows that they will only hurt each other. He has a wife and she will marry in two weeks. He just got a dragon which means he already has plans for the wars to come. She knows how dangerous he could be. He could die, she could die. Then she realized that there is really no point to dwell on anything else right now other than to love each other. There is no right time, nothing else mattered but each other. Earlier that evening she saw the darkness in him and it frightened her. She almost ran away from him permanently, but not until he followed her and poured his heart to her. Littlefinger scared her, and like his story... The darkness was not like she first thought it was. She only needs to be brave to see that the dark was only the surface, a mechanism that tricks the mind from seeing what's real and beautiful. 

So she kneels down with him, she decides to stop dwelling in the darkness. Kissing him tenderly and says, "Yes I will marry you Lord Petyr Baelish. I love you and I accept this absurd but romantic proposal of yours..." They laugh and she plant small kisses all over his face, both never been being so happy, forgetting about the game for just a moment. 

Petyr asks her to stand as he tears a part his tunic. He slightly lifts her skirt, still on his knees. Sansa asks him what he was doing but he just smirks. He wipes her legs and crotch clean from their lovemaking and she blushes. He stands up and folds the cloth, safekeeping it inside his cloak. Lightly tapping his chest where he put it, he winks at Sansa and says, "I'm keeping this as proof of our marriage, our marriage bond." 

Sansa's eyes widened with his perverseness, it meant that what occurred that night was already their 'fucking' marriage ceremony and that she's forever tied to him. Not that she didn't like it, but Sansa slaps his arm and jokingly tells him that he just ruined the moment. He laughs and steals a kiss from her while she's obviously annoyed. Sansa clasps her hand on his again, fingers interlocked and just smiles. Deciding that she loves this playful side of him. As she leads them back to the main castle where its warmer. 

They lie together in his solar for short naps. Petyr quickly drifted off to sleep, as he was so exhausted. She noticed that there were less wrinkles on his face unlike before when she gazed on his handsomeness by the fire several weeks ago. He looks so much younger, peaceful and content now. She prevents herself to fall asleep as she treasures every second with him. Sansa hates the thought of Petyr returning to Myranda's bedside and one day she'll have to ask him what his plans are for Lord Royce's daughter. But right now, if only for this night, she knew that they were the happiest people in this world to close their eyes, sleeping in the the arms of their true love.

Petyr woke up a couple hours later finding Sansa sleeping on his chest, gripping the hem of his coat. He reaches for her hand, but saw her hand clench tighter. So he hovers his hand over her instead, and pulls her closer to him. He felt her move with him, her hand relaxes and interlacing her fingers with his. He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. And I hope you guys love it too!


	5. Beloved

Brienne of Tarth arrived at Eyrie a few days before Sansa's wedding. Sansa was so glad Brienne's alive and that she finally has someone else to talk to besides Robin and Petyr. Brienne brought news that the Lannisters overtook Riverrun and that her uncle the Blackfish helped them but didn't want to escape with them. Brienne travelled for weeks, and getting to the Vale was almost impossible because of the snow build up that blocked the roads. Jon, the King of the North was expected to arrive at Eyrie with Brienne to honor the Vale and the North's alliance and of course to see if Sansa is well. On their journey, a rider delivered an urgently important news from the Wall that made Jon and his men decisively head back North. Petyr was hard to find ever since Brienne arrived. She rarely sees him as soon as he got intel regarding Riverrun. Sansa isn't sure how to feel about his sudden disappearance. She misses him but decided to just let him be, he's probably roaming around and pulling strings to benefit him later. But Sansa has her own game to play, and its slowly coming into fruition... Brienne asked her what made her decide to marry Robin Arryn. It was obviously a political marriage, but she knows that Brienne was asking what brought about the suddenness to it. So Sansa told her that Jon and Littlefinger was planning to throw her away in Bear Islands in hiding as a wildling. Because at first, her plan was to stay in Winterfell...she just got it back! Thinking about it now. Petyr did this...he wanted her to come with him... Sansa snapped out of her realization, when Brienne spoke.

"I wouldn't have allowed that my Lady!", says Brienne horrified, cringing and probably thinking about the looks Tormund gives her...

"I know Brienne, but I can't blame Jon for thinking that way. I mean it wasn't that bad for him because he found his true love living with the Wildlings... You may have too if you have given Tormund, the fearless warrior a chance Lady Brienne." Brienne's eyes just widens and Sansa laughs, telling her friend that she was just teasing her and not to get too upset. "And also there's news about the new Queen. Cersei blew up a whole Sept and has gone mad! She will do everything in her power to get her hands on me and kill me....but poor Margaery....she's gone Brienne, you knew her. "

Brienne sighs, "I served Lord Renly as you know my Lady and I admire him, he saved me, and then...came in the Tyrells. What happened to them was tragic, an injustice. They are good people...beautiful, but like rose they have thorns. They're not exactly who you'd think they are Lady Sansa..."

"What do you mean...? I think Lady Margaery would've been a great queen she is smart, beautiful and brave. While Loras, he is gallant, handsome and gentle. I was betrothed to him, but was married to Lord Tyrion instead..."

"When Lord Renly married Lady Margaery, I was so happy that he found a beautiful and kind Lady as wife. But he changed, he never loved her and so did the Lady. They just married for power and they are never together. One day I knew of a scandalous information and Lord Renly only asked me to trust him. He knew that I wouldn't do anything to hurt him...And he was right. Lady Sansa, you should thank the gods you didn't marry Ser Loras." Sansa looks at her inquisitively...

"Ser Loras is my former Lord's real lover. You could have been like her sister, the young Queen. Unloved and left alone in her bed, cold everynight and probably lost hope that she'll ever bear his children."

Sansa's brows crunched together and couldn't believe it. "Well, that was unexpected. I can now truly say that I have been unlucky with my affections... I fancied Joffrey who turns out to be a monster. Then of course, something must be wrong with Ser Loras whom I admired as well..." She laughs at her foolishness but also suddenly felt weird in a way. Before she would have felt despair and maybe shed a tear for Margaery and dwelled on how she suffered. But they are all dead now, everyone...hearing his voice in her head, "The past is gone for good...faded into nothing."

"Pardon me my Lady, but going back... How do you think that you're safer here in the Vale? You are openly marrying Lord Arryn with all these Lords and knights and more outsiders coming to see you, wouldn't it expose you?"

"Yes it does, I pose a threat to Cersei... a bigger threat now more than ever... I feel that anytime I may get poisoned, shot by an arrow, stabbed or the whole Sept could blow up too like in Kings Landing... But it won't happen. I have a protector here..." She flinched when she heard suspicious noise, her door was slightly open and she thought she saw Myranda but was not sure.

"If you are talking about Littlefinger Lady Sansa I plead that you rethink about trusting him. Lord Snow told me that Littlefinger confessed to him that Cersei was the one to give him permission to march to Winterfell with the Vale army. He was also commissioned to become warden of the North in exchange for your head Lady Sansa!"

Sansa was silent for a moment, she should have expected that from Littlefinger. But there's still that clinch, that pang in her heart. "But...I am still here Brienne, alive and well. Why do you think he told Jon? If something were to happen to me all the blame will immediately point to him. Besides, I am not talking about Littlefinger, you know what he did to me with the Boltons..." Pausing for a moment, knowing someone else is listening..."Who else would my protector be? It is no other than my husband to be...in three days time I am wife to Lord of the Vale, Robin Arryn... He maybe sickly, but he is getting stronger and I will be his Queen." 

Lady Brienne sensed the sarcasm and so she just agreed. "Of course my Lady. Forgive me... I shall go for awhile and let you rest my Lady." She stands hastily and walks to open the door fully finding Myranda clumsily gathering her skirts getting ready to sprint away but it was too late. Sansa smirks, her face looks like as if she's seen a ghost. Sansa coughs, and speaks directly to Myranda asking if she needed anything. Both Brienne and Sansa ignoring her intrusive behavior. 

"No I didn't. I was just passing by..." says Myranda huffing and then walks away. 

Later that afternoon, Sansa has gone looking for Petyr with Brienne. She escorts her everywhere...Sansa doesn't mind because she knows how respectful Brienne is, that if she asks for her to leave she would. But also she knows that Brienne is confrontational, when she sees that something's wrong she'll ask and will expect an answer. A justified and truthful one for that matter... This made Sansa think twice, deciding that maybe she would look for him some other time... But only the gods know how she misses him, she couldn't go on a day without a glimpse of his face. So Sansa headed for his solar to chance on it.

They were at the far end of the hall going to his solar when Sansa heard his voice. "What are you doing...stand up!" He has company she realizes, her feet slowly treaded the stone pavement and the closer she gets to his door, she heard sighs. Sansa's heart beat faster with each step, only to find that his door was slightly open. When she looks inside she saw Petyr. His eyes closed, heavily breathing with his lips parted. His arm extended in front of him, gripping on a bunched brown hair. Myranda's head bobbing in between his legs.

Sansa's hands drops to her side and quickly looks away the moment she knew what was going on. Completely forgetting about Brienne, she walks back to her chambers as fast as she can. She didn't reach her destination when she felt the need to stop and breathe. And incidentally, she stopped at the balcony looking over the gardens. Finding the spot where she built a snow castle, where Petyr first kissed her. She almost shed a tear but holds it when Brienne catches up on her and stands by her side. "Are you ok my Lady?" Sansa only nods but she is obviously upset. Her hand clenched as if she wanted to punch something or rather...someone. "Well we found Lord Baelish, but it looked like he's a bit preoccupied at the moment." 

"Yes I saw that..." Sounding very pissed Sansa walks off again. She stayed inside her chambers and sewed to keep her mind away from him. Sansa tried her best to stay calm and collected, but the more she tried to suppress her feelings, whatever she felt she can't ascertain. Then there was a terrible churning of her stomach, she found a basin that the servant left from her bath. Bending over, bile run up her throat and out her mouth. 

Petyr noticed that Sansa missed her supper. He quickly excused himself to find her. Like Sansa, a day is not worth anything without hearing her voice, seeing her smile and drowning in her eyes. Petyr went to her chambers and saw Brienne come out. "Lady Brienne, have you seen Lady Sansa? I was hoping to see her at dinner but she's not there, I am worried..."

"Lord Baelish." Brienne greats him, "Lady Sansa is not feeling well, I would suggest that you retire and talk to the Lady in the morrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that she is not feeling well, I'll have the servants send up her food. She needs to eat... But if you may, I want to see Lady Sansa for a moment." He walks past her but quickly blocks his way telling him that it's not proper for a Lord to visit a Lady this late at night. To Petyr's delight, Sansa emerged from her door telling Lady Brienne that it's ok..."Come in Lord Baelish, I was looking for you earlier but you were....busy. Lady Brienne, I can handle it from here, thank you for today." She curtsies before turning around, not letting Brienne and Petyr have anything else to say.

Petyr lets himself in, "Sansa my love, are you okay? You look ill..."

"I'm feeling better now, my stomach is upset.." I am upset, disgusted and angry she wanted to say... She felt him hold her arms obliging her to look at him. And when she does she can't help but stare on his glassy eyes, they were looking at her intently... He placed his thumb and index finger holding her chin, keeping their eye contact.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I was looking for you...in your solar. I..."

Petyr recalled what happened that afternoon. Myranda barging in, desperately demanding affection. "Sansa...I was..Myranda and I will be over soon I promise. She is terribly mad that I haven't touched her in months. I don't want her to suspect. I need her to think that I still want her..."

"Still?...I know you have your plans. And I am expecting that this...whatever affair we have, I know that you are not mine exclusively... But Petyr...I don't want anyone else touching you, so be quick about your plans with her." Sansa is stern, and does not care about what he'll think about her ordering him and meddling with his affairs. "That would be all my Lord. You may leave."

Petyr tried to kiss her goodnight and maybe to lighten the mood, but Sansa did not let him. For all she knows he kissed his wife earlier and who knew where else his lips has landed on. The thought almost made her sick again.

Petyr did not push it and stepped back. "You know that I love you Sansa... I assure you that what you saw means nothing. This is all that I can say to you and I am hoping that it is enough for now." He left and never talked to him again until her wedding day.

It was very busy at the Eyrie. Everyone was preparing for the wedding of Robin Arryn Lord of the Vale and Sansa Stark Lady of Winterfell, a marriage that further solidifies the North and the Vale's alliance. Sansa was still nervous though she has married twice before. The difference now is that she made this choice on her own. Marrying Robin was definitely not for love, but still...this is her, finally taking control of her life. Petyr knocks and she knows its time. He kept his promise that he'll be giving her away. They didn't talk much about the wedding because they were expecting this day since they first step foot in the Vale. What Petyr didn't expect was how beautiful the bride could be. Sansa's always beautiful, but this time his eyes couldn't believe what's in front of him. He had to touch her to know if she's real. "My Lady you are breathtaking. My love... I could take you away right now and marry you myself, face the consequences and die a happy man." Sansa only laughs, he is gawking and looks like any other man when they see a beautiful woman. "You really are full of yourself Lord Baelish. What makes you think that I'll marry you?" She quips, and that remark made Petyr pull her into his arms and whispers, "You are underestimating my charms my Lady. Not long ago, I made love to a very beautiful snow queen under the stars. I made her quiver, whimper and then I fucked her so good she even wet herself. I proposed to her that night and I guess you know the answer to that." His voice raspy and the memory of their coupling clouded her mind. They made love many times after that night, but these past few days they have been with no physical intimacy and it only made her squirm with need. Sansa felt his stiffness on her thigh, she sighs and they both can't help but give into each other's desires. His kisses ravening, his facial hair rough on her ivory skin. Tongues dueling as she claws her hand on his back and the other holding the side of his face, pulling him closer. Sansa heard a gasp, her gaze lazily directs to the sound. Her eyes shot open in complete surprise and slightly pushes Petyr away, enough to break the kiss. Petyr managed to catch her lips again in his and moans in protest. Sansa pulls away and holds his face still, looking at him alarmingly. He sensed her discomfort and looks behind him. A tall figure it seems, his vision still blurry from intoxication caused by Sansa Stark. Then he realizes it was her sworn knight Brienne of Tarth with her shining sword, ready to cut him down.

Sansa immediately steps forward composing herself in the process. Moving her body securing Petyr behind her. "Brienne, I thought you were waiting at the Sept with everyone..."

"I came to give you your brother's wedding gift. You might want to wear it on this special day." She says coldly. Sansa steps outside her chambers to where Brienne stands, getting the covered parcel in her hand. She unwraps it and finds a dagger. Like Arya's, this dagger was intricately made by Jon. Her finger hovers on their house sigil carved on the dagger's hilt. "It is beautiful... Wearing a dagger in my wedding? That sounds very much like Jon." Sansa chuckles.

"And this is my gift." Brienne hands her a leather belt specially made to hold her dagger and to keep it hidden under her dress. "That goes with Lord Snow's gift... Do you want me to escort you going to the Sept my Lady? It's almost time." Sansa shakes her head, holds her hand and says that Lord Baelish will walk with her and that they will be there shortly. Brienne understands in defeat, but Sansa assures her. "Trust me Brienne. And thank you for the gifts. I really appreciate everything that you're doing for me. I will talk to you later?" Brienne bows and leaves.

Sansa this time closes the door and locks it. He walks back to Petyr's arms to continue what they were about to do. She's still so aroused but they haven't got much time. Petyr removes his heavy furred cloak and carries Sansa onto her bed. But Sansa warns him, "Petyr, my dress, my hair...don't ruin me." He chuckles and nods as he lays her carefully on the bed. Her head extend slightly off the mattress, letting her long auburn locks fall neatly on the bedside. Petyr lifts her skirts, folding it to prevent the fabric from wrinkling. He gets the dagger from her hands and places it beside them, telling her that they will buckle that up later. 

Petyr kisses her thighs, then her mound. She keeps herself from gripping on his hair as it would ruin his sleek hairstyle. Petyr parts her delicate lips with his tongue, darting in and out her cunt. The sound was obscene, her hand flies to cover her face in embarrassment. She couldn't be doing this with him before her wedding. Soon her hips bucks uncontrollably against his face. He is good at this...and well everything about him giving her pleasure is impressive she concurs. Soon..her back arches and her head slipping off the mattress. She would've slipped off the bed without Petyr pinning her down. He didn't stop sucking on her precious pebble, alternating licks over it then sticking his tongue inside her, his tongue skillfully moving up, down, and in circles as she comes. Sansa loses it. 

Petyr never hears her shout his name ever during their times together. And when she did just now, his cock stirred, it almost hurt. He pulled her back or else she would strain her neck. Petyr grabbed a pillow placing it below he lower back for support and kneels in between her. He pulls up her long creamy legs forming a V shape, her ankles slopes on his shoulders... He frees his cock and pumps it a few times before penetrating her hot and pulsing sex. They are late for the wedding but he doesn't care. He took his time looking down where their bodies are connected, slowly disappearing inside her. He curses the gods and groans her name telling her how good she felt around him. His eyes surveys everything about her. The blush creeping up on her chest, to her neck, the her plumpness of her red lips, her flushed rosy cheeks... If only he could see her naked form right now, it would really be heaven on earth...

Petyr leans over to kiss her then pulls away again, letting himself drown in her eyes. Sansa can see her ice blue orbs reflect on his green, she wonders what colors he sees in her eyes when he looks at her. Because right now his was gray, green, blue, and it was unusually bright. Sansa made a promise to Robin she suddenly remembers, it makes her nervous. Would Petyr be okay with it? She felt him shudder and so she shook away unpleasant thoughts and watched him finish, looking spent. Sansa memorizes every detail, feeling his heart race out of his chest, holding him close until it slowed down, her beloved in her arms. She closes her eyes thinking that this is the picture she wants to paint inside her head later on her wedding night...

Sansa pushes him on his back, "Petyr, you are going to be my handmaiden now... I trust that you make me look good again...not a single hair out of place." Sansa teases Petyr while peppering kisses on his lips. 

"Of course my love, leave it to me... You are looking at the best dressed and best smelling man in Westeros after all. My good looks and money is just a bonus don't you agree?" He winks, and Sansa giggles... "I sure am one lucky Lady..." Sansa kisses him again, and before one thing goes to another, Petyr jumps out of the bed. "Quickly now, or we'll miss the wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has super senses in this story. :))
> 
> Also I almost thought of having this chapter's title "Close the Door" (hodor inspired) Just because so many things in this chapter involved doors...dunno why... it just happened. 
> 
> Next chapter will be really weird dark and twisted. Some themes are foreshadowed in this chapter. I am not sure if I'll go that route. But I can't think of any alternative plot as of the moment.
> 
> Keep reading! Hooray for smut!


	6. Dance With Me

Petyr and Sansa walked the aisle with Robin waiting at the far end. All eyes was on her, Lords and Ladies that she didn't knew. She could pluck a few familiar faces...Lord Yohn Royce and Myranda, Lady Anya Waynwood, Ser Vance Cobray, Brienne and Podrick. Petyr felt her tense grip on his arm, "You look so beautiful my love...smile for me?" Taking a deep breath, Sansa puts on a mask and smiles her most radiant smile. Without her knowledge, that very smile had every Lord in Vale undertaken including the daring Lord beside her. All in favor of the new Lady of the Vale, ready to pledge fealty to Sansa.

Letting go of Petyr's arm, he smiles one those that doesn't reach his eyes. Sansa least like that smile because she have come accustomed to the real ones, that of her lover's...sweet, funny and gentle Petyr Baelish. She remembers how he carefully brushes her hair. First loosening the tangles with his fingers before brushing along her soft auburn locks. She watches him on the mirror, holding back her giggles. At one point he caught her eyes on the mirror. He smiles at her shaking his head...he feels silly but does not say and just blames it on love.

"So there my love, I think your hair looks nice now from the back. Let's get that new dagger of yours, give me one second." Petyr gets Jon's gift and kneels in front of her. He hitches her dress up exposing her legs and gently parts them. Her hips on reflex, jerks forward and Sansa wishes so hard he did not notice. Petyr moves his face closer in between her legs as he buckles the weapon on her right thigh. Does it have to take this long to fasten the dagger on her goddamn leg?! Sansa curses in her mind, her chest heaves in anticipation. She looks down and watches his head move around over and under her leg, she jumps when a blow of air skim over her once again soaked small clothes. Petyr glances up at her, looking like a boy who found a sweet treat hidden inside a cupboard. Sansa should tell him to stop, but she can't find the words. Petyr's finger crept up her legs to her inner thighs, teasing her as he pulls aside her small clothes. He opens her up, inhaling her scent, his face admiring the suppleness in between her legs..."Gods Sansa...what am I going to do with you."... Sansa gathers all her strength to muster out words but says exactly the opposite of what she should, "Anything you want Petyr..." Without hesitation, Petyr delved into his honeyed prize.

Sansa... Robin calls on her. "Are you alright? Uncle Petyr says you slipped on your way here and..." Sansa held Robin's hands, squeezing it and assuring him that she's fine. "I am careless yet again my Lord. I am sorry to keep you waiting, you don't need to worry yourself. I am fine my Lord." They smile at each other and the Septon begins as soon as Robin signals to start the ceremony. Sansa tries her best to make up genuine meaning to the vows exchanged before the gods. 

The feast was prepared exquisitely. But the thing that she loved most was a twelve foot tall lemon cake in shape of the giant lance. Sansa was sure of Petyr's involvement in producing such grand display... "Do you like it?" Petyr crept behind her whispering, she couldn't help herself but lean in to the softness of his lips, touching the skin between her ear and her sideburn. She closes her eyes briefly before turning her head to look at him, his face was so close. If they were alone she would've kissed him just to express how much she liked it. But instead Sansa just smiles sweetly, "I love it Lord Baelish..."

Petyr smiles back at her lovingly, he looked pleased. And then goes to Robin's side. "My Lord would you like me to accompany you in introducing Lady Arryn to your guests?"

"Do we need to Uncle Petyr? They're a bunch of low Lords as my mother used to call them. Besides, they already know her."

Sansa reaches for Robin's hand, "My Lord, but I would like to meet them all. They know me as your Lady wife, but they're all practically strangers to me. I will be living here in Vale for the rest of my life and I don't want to be around strangers forever." Robin still looks indifferent... "Please? It could be only just the Lords you like..."

"I don't like any other Lords. I don't trust them, just look at that one...ser Harrold Hardyng" Robin nodding towards the direction of a handsome young knight surrounded by women, laughing his heart out. "He's been sticking around here recently, gallivanting. Probably waiting for me to die so he can have have all of this. Even you Sansa." Sansa looks at the knight, recognizing his familiar blonde locks. He was the same knight Myranda was with that day she and Petyr got carried away...she cuts her thoughts, "Well that won't happen my Lord. Who would want to have a Lord like that? He looks arrogant, conceited, and..." 

Petyr coughs and sits down beside Robin. "And handsome, and dashing? Probably has an impressive package too." Sansa side eyes Petyr, "I doubt that Lord Baelish, I've seen much better..." Realizing the implication she just made, she blushes... "I mean, I've seen more handsome and stronger knights in Kings Landing." Petyr smiles and raises his eyebrows deviously to Sansa and then changes the topic. 

"Hmmm, maybe Lord Arryn has a point. You shouldn't be wasting your energy giving pleasantries to these Lords for now. If you may My Lord, can I give Lady Sansa a short introduction on at least a few Lords inside this room? I could by just sitting here...we can see almost everyone."

"I don't mind Uncle Petyr. I think I need an update as well."

"Very well my Lord. So Let's start with that big, balding man at the right front most table...there, that one who is picking on his lumpy nose. That is Lord Godric Borell, Master of Breakwater, Keeper of the Night Lamp. House Borell is one of the houses in Three Sisters Islands. Ships go between the Three Sisters and White Harbor all the time. Eyrie's relations to the islands is tenuous at best, but we manage to keep good relations with the Sistermen through this man. He likes all things money could buy, so keeping him happy is fairly easy. And Lady Sansa, because of him... me and The Valemen got to Winterfell without the Boltons knowing. He granted the army safe passage to Moat Cailin, nearly White Harbor but not quite." Lord Borell saw Petyr and held up his goblet, slightly bowing his head as Petyr did the same. "Behind him is Lord Benedar Belmore, the very fat man. You can't miss him." Once Sansa saw the fat red bearded man, she looks down and picked her goblet to sip wine, she didn't want to be caught staring at people. "He is one of the powerful Lords along with Gilwood Hunter, left front row with heavy mustache and overly red from drinking. Horton Redfort, hmm where is he?...Ah there my Lady, that short old man looking up the Lemon Cake you love. And lastly Lord Symond Templeton, the man with large beaked nose talking to Lady Waynwood. All those Lords are greedy and corrupt."

"Do you have proof Lord Baelish?" Sansa quips.

"Oh believe me my Lady, I know. I don't even need proof as they're already out in the open for everyone to see. Evidences in form of questionable marriages, possessions and..."

"Their ugly faces and old rotting stench." Robin tells them... 

"That too my Lord..." Petyr smirks.

"So are all the Vale Lords corrupt and can't be trusted?" 

"Of course not all Lady Sansa. There is Lady Anya Waynwood and Lord Nestor Royce, you've met them...They are as honorable as you think they can be... Sansa caught a glint in his eyes, she could tell that he's lying. "Also there are other friends like Lord Grafton of Gulltown. It is best that you meet him personally, but not today..." He paused and looks around the hall, observing... "I should also probably leave the two of you newlyweds alone now. I shall join my wife in the festivities. See you both in the morrow my Lord, my Lady." Petyr bows and kisses Sansa's hand before taking his leave. Sansa can't help but be disappointed... Her gaze follows his trail, never losing him from her sight. He sits beside Myranda and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Sansa, you shouldn't be staring at him that much you know. Have you told him about my condition?" Robin gets her attention this time. 

"I, I haven't my Lord. He doesn't know anything yet..." Sansa's hand suddenly tremble, dropping the fork in her hand. 

"If you say so. But you know what I want Sansa. You promised..."

"Yes I did Robin... But I need more time...I am not ready."

"Al-alright...but I worry that time isn't on our side."

"You shouldn't think this way Robin. This plan that we came up with doesn't have to be that way. Things could change, I will help you." 

Robin has never seen a more sincere pair of blue eyes than of what his Lady wife is dawning him. So maybe she's right? He definitely thinks Sansa could help him. But ever since that night when he saw Petyr and Sansa together caught in lust and passion. It brought about stirrings that he never felt before. Something in him was ignited, a desire...but he wasn't sure what or who caused it. In his mind, he decided that he needed to know as soon as possible...he has so many questions. Whether Sansa is ready or not, Robin will summon her lover later that night. 

Robin asks Sansa to dance, just to lift up her spirits. She had been pale since he brought up that deal he made with her. Robin thinks for a moment that he is cruel for forcing her. But he justifies it because they're worse and more cruel. They killed his mother and now they are capitalizing on him. Not only that, his beloved wife and uncle are secretly in love. That by itself was already scandalous...

Soon everyone in the hall was drunk. Sansa noticed that Petyr too has indulged himself with arbor gold. His eyes were drooped and he's slumped back on his chair. She saw him watching them dance. Then with another glance moments later...Petyr is on his feet heading towards them, asking if she would grant him one dance. "Uncle Petyr, you're kind of muddled. I am not sure Lady Sansa will enjoy having you as a dance partner..." Robin interjected. "I believe I am my Lord. I just can't help but be lured here in the presence of the beautiful Lady Sansa Arryn..."

"It's alright Robin, I can manage to dance with a few drunken Lords tonight. And that includes Lord Baelish." 

"Ah...My Lady...you have an accurate foresight. These drunken Lords are now lining up to dance with you, now that you've step down that table. You were unreachable." Petyr takes her hand. Robin hands Sansa to Petyr and then the young Lord too was surrounded by Ladies seconds later.

"You have been drinking my Lord. It's not like you not to be sober in these occasions." Sansa's breath hitches as he pulls her closer to him. Her chest against his, a hand clasps hers and the other gripping on her waist. The music started to get more lively. She takes his lead, and Sansa could not contain her excitement. They lean and sway their bodies in sync. Sansa can tell that they were moving around the hall at a great pace because she felt afloat during the whole dance. When the music finishes, they heard a few claps. Not specifically at them, but on how others have enjoyed that dance overall. Feeling out of breath she leans on Petyr, her forearm on his chest and palms flat on his shoulders, staring on his mockingbird pin. He eagerly searches for her face and finds a glowing goddess. Sansa couldn't risk looking into his eyes. If she does, she's afraid that she will only crash her lips onto his. This day has been too much of him. Petyr is suffocating her mind and body. Everywhere she cast her eyes, its only him...he is all that she could see that seems real or to exist. Then finally Petyr lifts her face, his eyes beholding her very being. She saw the same intensity that was always there every time he looks at her. The look that gives a fluttery feeling in her stomach. His face is growing closer and closer...Sansa's lips parts as he plants a soft kiss on her cheek. Slightly touching the corner of her mouth. Sansa angles her face, brushing more of her lips to his...

"I can see now why Lady Lysa threw herself out of the Moon Door." Lord Royce growls, standing a few steps away from them with Myranda clutching on his father's arm.

Petyr and Sansa pulls apart. Petyr extending a hand to his wife. "Lord Royce... I was just saying goodnight to Lady Sansa. I drank more wine than I should. I will be retiring to my chambers soon with my wife." He is now holding a scowling Myranda in his arm.

"I see... Well I advice that you put your mouth elsewhere Lord Baelish. You don't want anyone to misinterpret your excessive friendliness towards Lady Sansa."

"Lord Royce, you came here to ask me to dance with you am I correct?" Sansa asks calmly, he nods but cuts Lord Royce before he could say anything. "Lord Baelish was courteous enough to enlightened me with his wonderful, wonderful talent in dancing. Would you be kind enough to show me more of the Vale's traditional dances?"

"Yes of course my Lady. Forgive my rudeness."

Sansa smiles gleefully at Lord Royce and saw Petyr and Myranda move away.

"My Lady, you seem to be very close with Lord Baelish now... You know that you can always tell me if he's bothering you. Lady Sansa, you are like a daughter to me."

"I appreciate the gesture Lord Royce. I know that you are always there to protect me. You knew my father... Thank you for feeling responsible in his behalf..." 

"Of course Lady Sansa... But also, my other daughter is very upset. I am speaking as a father, not a Lord. I hope you could grant the old man a small request my Lady?" Sansa only smiles and egging him on. "Could you please stay away from Lord Baelish? I know that you'll be working with him more now. Now that you are Lady of the Vale. But I think avoiding him is best for everyone's sake... Please understand my Lady."

"I don't really understand what you are trying to say to me Lord Royce. After everything that has happened to me I think I am capable of handling men, and Lord Baelish for this matter. He is quite drunk and I shouldn't have let him kiss me if that's what your worried about. I apologize if I am the cause to your daughter's despair. It's not my intention. I am married to Lord Robin Arryn, and I would never do anything to dishonor him. I hope you know that Lord Royce. I would appreciate a little more trust coming from you in the future. Besides, look at how happy your daughter is right now. This might have been all a misunderstanding my Lord."

Myranda was dancing with Petyr. Whispering jokes to her that only them knew of. Her giggles all to loud for people to turn their heads in their direction. If Sansa didn't knew that Myranda has taken another lover in Harry. She would believe that the looks she gives Petyr was pure devotion and love. She continues to keep an eye on them... Petyr leans in and whispers to her ear and Myranda's giggles stops. She was blushing excessively and Petyr smirks as she grabs her hand...they were leaving. Sansa is burning with jealousy but she had to stay composed. Then not far away from where Petyr and Myranda was dancing, she saw Harry. His fist and jaws clenched, he looks very pissed as he emptied his goblet watching the two leave. 

Moments later. Robin came up to fetch her, interrupting her and Lord Royce. Robin telling her that he's tired. So Sansa bobbed a curtsy to Lord Royce. She walked with Robin leaving the hall, all eyes on them... Some Lords and Ladies dared to applause as they are now expected to consummate their marriage in great hope that their young Lord once and for all produce an heir.

"Yes Petyr... Yes! Fuck me harder!" A guard was waiting outside Petyr's chamber.  
"Petyr... Ah! you're so big.. Please..." Then two...  
"I missed your cock so much!" Now three guards...  
"That's it...Petyr oh my." Without warning. Two knights barged in, breaking the door open. Petyr's atop Myranda and he stops his movements, bizarrely eyeing the men. Myranda whines in protest not caring about their audience.

"Lord Baelish. Forgive our intrusion but we have orders from Lord Arryn. He needs you at the Lord's chambers immediately."

Petyr tried to stand up but Myranda has her legs wrapped around him. "You are not going anywhere my husband. I'm so close... I need you..."

"Myranda I've serviced you more than enough times already. There are men outside and the lives of these two knights at stake. Let me go."

"Four times...Petyr please, make me come again. You made me this way... I promise not to bother you at work anymore after this night, I will wait for you like a dutiful wife. Ohh you're still so hard..." Myranda squirms and pleads almost in the verge of crying, clenching her walls around him on purpose.

Petyr signals the men to get out. "Lord Baelish we have strict orders not to leave this room without you." They answered back hesitantly...

"Then turn around!" Petyr continued to fuck his wife until she screamed his name again and again. He was still hard but does not give a damn. He removed himself from Myranda and walked over the other side of the room his manhood proud and erect, not caring if any of the guards see his full glory. He slipped on his trousers and boots and did not bother to put on proper clothes or fix his hair and just tied on a black furred sleeping robe. He marched outside his chambers and saw the bunch of men waiting in the cold. The knights follow him outside and shuts the door leaving a sated Lady on the bed.

"Don't tell me everyone of you waited for me to finish my rendezvous with my wife and none of you took courage to knock?! How long has it been since Lord Arryn asked for me?"

"About three or four hours ago my Lord. Lord Baelish, please don't kill us."

"I'll deal with all of you later. Leave me and I shall find my own way."

Petyr didn't know what came into him. He was like a maniac. He shouldn't have fucked Myranda. Was it the wine? He shakes his head. Was it Sansa? Did it crazed him knowing that she'll be with another man tonight. Another man kissing her sweet red lips, her soft breasts, her honeyed flower... The way Sansa responded to his touch and the way she looked at him during the feast. It was all too much and not hurt. Not being able to be with her, marry her and kiss whenever they wanted. He was now in front of the young Lord's door. What could have possibly happened that he needed him at this time of the night. Is Sansa hurt? There are so many things going on his mind, he would kill if anything happened to Sansa. His Sansa... 

Petyr knocks, "It's Lord Baelish your grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok not dark as I promised. Maybe next chapter? I'm such a softie and I won't probably go totally dark with this one, maybe just different and weird. But who knows? It all depends on the flow and feels... Please continue to read! Thank you!
> 
> Also please talk to me on tumblr! Tell me if you're annoyed or love this or your kinks for pxs. Anything! I'm softjellow


	7. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has something weird in this one. Read from the bottom if you don't want weird stuff. ;)

Robin was weak for most of his life. He has a very poor immune system, thus getting sick often. Since his mother died and started training under Lord Royce. He's been under a lot of pressure and has been experiencing recurrent seizures. Maester Colemon was the only one who knew of his episodes, a guard and a chambermaid. He knew that he'd die young basing on his condition, but he was scared of dying all the same. Robin kept it a secret as it would only add distress to his already gray life. He is tired of people looking at him like a lost cause. He was always looked upon as a walking corpse. Their was one exception though, it was Petyr Baelish.

Robin has heard and read all kinds of literary art repeatedly, it has been all he could do since he was small. Sansa coming to read him stories every night helped lessen the episodes. It was actually Petyr Baelish who has given him his first book, Bael the Bard. It wasn't really a book but a collection of the Bard's songs. Petyr once sang him a soothing song about a tale that instantly became a favorite when he was little. Petyr has always been a friend, he treats him differently. He was never a fragile boy around him. He felt powerful with his words. He teaches him how to dream. He never misses a gift on his name day, gifts from different parts of the world...he likes him. Petyr Baelish was adored by his father as well. Jon Arryn laughs loudly when they talk and then pats his back. And of course his mother too...Robin knew since then that Petyr had been his mother's source of happiness. Her eyes alight every time he visits. When Petyr told his mother that he likes stories, she was delighted. And since then, his mother Lysa read to him every night. She always told him how he is so similar to the heroes. How strong and handsome he was, and could do anything and get everything he desires, because he is the King of Mountain, Lord of the Vale.

He told Sansa that he wanted an heir but that wasn't possible at the moment. Robin has never never been able to achieve sexual erection, nor had any sexual desire. That one night was an awakening to Robin... He read about love and romance through stories. He once gone over a book about physical intimacies. Maester Colemon lectured him about sex and reproduction. He had encounters with chambermaids who touch him when he dresses or takes a bath. He just lets them as he was curious, but none has an effect. Nothing makes sense about what he knows. What is pleasure? He can't make out of the flowery words he reads about romance or lust. It's supposed to be one of the best experiences and is very addictive. How it feels he doesn't know, until he saw it with his own eyes. Finally he has an inkling, a budding of carnal desires.

Sansa undressing in front of him was something he did not expect. She lies down on her back and she lets him finally fondle on her breast. Hers was smaller if compared to his mother's. But Sansa's breasts was firm, her nipples perked nicely with his touch. The color was was lighter shade pink, her skin so fair and smooth. She is a fine Lady in every sense... She cups his face and kisses him softly. He has never kissed a woman before, so he just lets her. Sansa lightly smile at him and reaches for his hand. She directs his hand to touch her breast down to her stomach, her hips and then finally her cunt. Of course Robin doesn't know how to touch her unlike Petyr. She just wants him to feel her warmth. She then rolls him on his back, her hair falls on his face and kisses him again. Soon he was untying his breeches and began stroking his cock. It was soft and flacid...she has never seen Petyr's like this before. He was always half hard or fully erect always and ready for her. Just thinking about it makes her shiver...

Robin told her about not being able to get hard or get off. He wanted an heir but it was currently impossible. He told her about the stirrings he felt when he saw him and Petyr make love. Robin asks for a very peculiar request, that if he could watch them have sex again. Help him explore and maybe it could fix his problem. Robin is very eager with this idea, but he believes that his seed is not strong enough to give her any child. So he made her promise something that Sansa could never come up on her own. If all fails... he wants her to have Petyr's child and pose as his... But there's a condition. Like Bael the Bard, he will allow a bastard rule his kingdom. But Petyr and his children will never know their true connections. They will be Arryns, keeping it a secret to carry to their graves. Sansa is not comfortable with everything, but she couldn't deny Robin. So she has to do something about it because she also wants Robin to have a true born son. If she were to have children with Petyr, she wants him to know and be a father to their children. It would only cause her a lifetime of pain, keeping a secret from Petyr. It may all end tragically she feels. Like the story... Bael's son killing his own father. 

Sansa tells Robin to relax, close his eyes and focus on feeling her touching him. She moves down in attempt to lick his shaft, taking a deep breath Sansa sticks out a tongue, his skin tasted salty. She saw his hips jerk upward and that gave Sansa hope. She wants it be over and done with. So she covers his cock with her mouth and suck him slightly. Robin jumps up, pushing her away. "What are your doing? It's not clean, you could get sick." 

"No Robin it's supposed to make you feel good. Lie down..."

"No Sansa it just won't work. Maybe we should just sleep..." Sansa stands up to put on her robe. She felt so humiliated and felt inadequate as a woman. "Sansa there is a room connecting to this one. That door." He points. "You will have your own chamber my lady wife, your things were already moved." And that made the whole situation more worse than it already is. Sansa wanted to crawl onto Petyr's arms, she wished so hard he was there... Robin saw Sansa tear up as she walks away, saying goodnight before she enters the other room.

Robin felt guilt, he hadn't given her enough chance to help him. He walks to his door and calls upon a guard to fetch Lord Baelish. He sent too many guards as he wasn't coming so he summoned two knights to make sure to bring him in an instant. Finally he hears a knock. It's his Uncle Petyr...

He speaks to let him in. "My Lord what seems to be the matter. I'm sorry for being late, there has been...complications."

"It doesn't matter Uncle Petyr... you are here. I need your help as I may have upset my wife." Petyr looked worried, his brows closer together and his body tense. "I did not hurt her Uncle Petyr... I need you to go to her and comfort Lady Sansa. She must be crying."

"Why? What happened my Lord?"

"I pushed her away when she tried to give me pleasure...Lord Baelish, I know of your relationship. I saw both of you together in her chambers, you are warming her...but in a different way since I left."

Petyr froze, feet glued to where he stand and chokes out a question that he hopes won't further endanger him and Sansa. "Lady Sansa is very beautiful my Lord I...is this why you don't want her my Lord? Because of her virtue?"

Robin studies Lord Baelish. "Yes and no. I have other reasons, and I will let you know of one... Come closer Uncle Petyr."

Petyr standing by his side and awaits for him to talk. "I am unable to consummate our marriage... my poor health may have affected my ability to get an erection, I have never... But when I saw both of you have sex I felt something, an interest of a whole new sort. I got a little excited but it never happened again after that."

"What will you have me do my Lord?" Petyr's face was still emotionless, he was calculating every move or words that he'll say next.

"Are you afraid that I will throw you out the Moon Door for your treason?" 

"No I am not. If you think I deserve it, so be it. But I would plead and do anything you ask for you to spare Lady Sansa from your wrath."

Robin laughs. "Wrath?! I am not at mad Uncle Petyr. You did worse don't you remember? You and Sansa killed my mother... Sometimes I think I am heartless not to feel remorse or try avenge her. You know I could strip away anything you have in a snap right?"

"I do Robin... But you could have done it long ago. Why didn't you threw me out of the Moon Door then? Why did you marry Sansa, you could have married any lady you wanted. Why her? Your mother despised her."

"Because I don't want to be around ugly old Lords and Ladies of the Vale. And everybody else wants me dead. I am alone, and all I have is you and Sansa. You're a bad man Uncle Petyr, but you are what I need to keep me alive. Sansa... she moves you. When she is here, then so are you. You'll protect her and me...And what else do I need to protect myself and secure House Arryn?"

"You need an heir. A true born." Robin nods.

"Uncle Petyr I want you to come here every night. Teach me matters of pleasure and sex. In fact I want you to remove your clothes now and make love to Sansa. I want to see you fuck her."

"Robin, why are you doing this? Sansa has been through enough. She was has been a plaything for other men for years. You will be doing it to her again... Why don't you just love her? Treat her right, let her help you..." Robin was surprised by his Uncle's compassion. "You are better than this Robin. You are like a son to me, don't you know that by now? I've been doing everything I can to protect you. You have a beautiful wife. You have everything my Lord.."

"Enough Lord Baelish! I don't think you understand the position you are in right now. I am Lord of the Vale and I will get what I want!" 

Petyr doesn't want to anger the unstable Lord any further. "My Lord I am of lick from my wife. Lady Sansa would despise me if I touch her in this state."

Robin looks at Petyr, he does looks disheveled. So he orders servants to ready a bath. Petyr removes his clothes and slides in the bath. He washes himself and felt Robin walk closer to him but doesn't say anything. He sits by the bathtub and dips a finger in the water. "Uncle Petyr, do you think this could work? Sansa already agreed to it but she said she wasn't ready. She said that we have to try on our own first."

It surprised Petyr that Sansa already knew of this unspeakable arrangement. "How did Lady Sansa tried to please you?"

"She put her mouth on my cock. But I told her that she could get sick."

Petyr's cock grew hard instantly picturing Sansa's mouth around his cock. "And that didn't do anything for you?"

"No." Robin shrugs.

Petyr pulls himself up, kneeling inside the tub, enough to show his abdominal obliques and his head slightly peak above the water. "Look I'm already half hard with what you said. So when you said interest of a whole new sort and what never happened again after you saw us. Was is like this? You got hard?"

"Maybe. But no, not even close to that. Uncle Petyr show me what a fully erect cock looks like." Petyr stokes his cock and Robin eagerly watched him getting bigger, veins starting to show, the tip of his cock glistening from pre-cum. "Can I touch it?"

Petyr was unsure at first. He has come across all sorts of clientele in his brothels, he knew all their desires and fetishes. It crossed his mind that Robin's preference might be unconventional but he let's Robin touch him still. His hands sweaty and shaking. Petyr's cock wobbled on its own and he saw his eyes widening. "Do you want me to finish?" Robin simply nods, swallowing a yes.

Petyr closes his eyes and thinks about the Lady on the the other room. With a few frantic pumps he grunts and let's go of his cock for Robin to see. His seed shot right up to his stomach, following a few more spurts of white warm cum dripping down his shaft. Petyr reaches down to Robin's crotch grabbing him in his hand. "You are slightly hard my Lord. We might be able to fix that further. There is hope." He winks at a weak Robin. Petyr cleans himself up before getting out of the tub, then dries himself. "Robin you know that I care for you too, ever since you were little. I will help you have sons and daughters. But I love Sansa my Lord, I don't want her hurting. I need to talk to her about this first...You will get what you want, as always my Lord." He bows and walks off, still naked to Sansa's chambers, locking the door behind him. Petyr Baelish had just discovered his power over the young Lord. Robin is just like his mother...

He finds Sansa all curled up in her bed. She probably cried herself to sleep he thought. Petyr crawls on the bed and tucks their bodies under the fur covers and silk sheets. Sansa groans and moves with him her face resting on the crook of his neck. He warps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. She smiles and continues to dream. In Sansa's dream, she and Petyr we're married and had two beautiful children, twins. A son with grey green eyes, and auburn hair like hers. And a daughter with striking blue eyes and black hair like Petyr's... Petyr didn't sleep for awhile, thinking about what he'll do next. But this time, he feels like he can't do it alone anymore... He needs Sansa. 

The sun was almost up when Sansa awakes. It was so nice and warm...realizing that she is not alone. Feeling Petyr's stubble scratch her forehead, she raised an elbow to lift herself up to look at him. It was not a dream, he was here she said to herself. She recalls if anything else happened the other night, but remembers nothing. He was bare chested, and then looks under the covers and he was fully naked. A grin spread across her face and Sansa crawls on top of him, kissing his neck, down to his collar bone. She saw a pinkish streak slightly covered by his chest hair, tracing it down to his navel. She never saw it before, he was never fully naked with him in the daylight. Below that long streak was another scar on his pelvis. It looked like a fish... She was startled when Petyr grabs her wrist. "Petyr...you gave me a fright!" He instantly lets her go and pulls her to an embrace. "Sansa I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." He panics. "Shhh...Petyr it's okay. You're grip was just a little hard. Why are you here and so deliciously naked?"

Petyr groans in her neck... "I'm here to make love to you Sansa... I just couldn't stay away." They kiss, and oh how Sansa loves kissing him. But she pulls away, remembering that her room was connected to Robin's. "Wait...wait, you're here to..." Looking around the room, "did Robin told you about the arrangement?"

He hummed as he continues to kiss her neck...but he knew that they needed to talk so he became serious as well. "Yes, he summoned me last night. He told me you were upset...he wants me to comfort you." 

"Is that all? You know it's not that simple."

"What are you planning to do my love? Why did you agree to such things..."

"He needs an heir Petyr. You of all people should know that."

"Both of you kind of surprised me that's all. So you are ok with it? I'm to be your bed companion. Your mistress? Or maybe a special kind of mentor... Robin may have just given me a new title you see... Lord Protector of the Vale, Master of Pleasure." Petyr's voice was loud enough for the whole Eyrie to hear.

Sansa's hand covers his mouth. "Shhh! You'll wake Robin. Besides this isn't the time to joke around Petyr!"

"I'm sorry my love. I'm just trying to make you smile. I know this sort of thing is hard especially everything that has happened to you... I'm so-..."

Sansa kisses him with urgency, and Petyr lets out a moan. She was still straddling him, and he was getting hard. Sansa loves hearing his moans and wants more of it. She pushes him down, Petyr on his back with his arms pinned above his head. Sansa kisses him forcefully again and biting on his lip, licks his jaw to his ear whispering, "What I meant was this may be our last time being together without an audience... be quiet" Petyr grips her hips and bucks against her but slaps his hand away from her. Sansa removed her robe and suckled on his earlobe, kissing his neck, down his chest, alternating licks and kisses on his scar. Petyr's heart was pounding out of his chest with Sansa's sweet lips hovered on his already hard cock. She gently places a kiss on the base of his shaft, slightly licking his balls before licking all the way up the head of his enraged manhood. Sansa pumps him a few times before lowering down, covering his cock with her mouth. Petyr grabs a pillow and covers his face, groaning from the intense pleasure Sansa was giving him. But he felt her hot mouth move and he had to look. Her head bobbing up and down, hearing faint squawking sounds as she sucks his cock. Petyr whispers her name over and over. He would spill in her mouth that instant. But he didn't wanted that...all the time they are together must be memorable. 

He sits up and places both of his hands to Sansa's cheek, lifting her head to look at him. Her cheeks were flushed, and lips so red, still looking so innocent with her sultry eyes. "You look so divine Sansa...oh god I love you so much." Petyr kisses her with so much passion, Sansa's knees weakens and lets herself fall all over him. Petyr wraps her in his arms, never wanting to stop kissing her, but was also aching to be inside her. He snakes his hand down to cup her bottom, rocking her hips against him, their sexes grinding. Sansa parts her legs, her clit now rubbing on his warm pulsating cock. She lets Petyr move her hips, and just wraps her arms around Petyr's head. Running her fingers on his hair, desperately kissing him to contain her moans. Petyr rolls his hips, massaging his own cock with her tingling nether lips. He watches Sansa writhe on top of him, with short breaths she murmurs his name. And then she cracks, gasping for air, her hips convulsing wildly as Petyr continues to squeeze her butt down, in a rocking motion...rubbing his cock between her folds. Sansa came so hard, creating a mind-bending display, a feast for the eyes.

Sansa was motionless, splayed on top of Petyr. He waited until her breathing evens out before rolling her onto her side, in a spooning position. He moved a leg forward so he could slip inside her. She lazily turns her head to him for a kiss and he started to pump in and out of her. Petyr took his time, changing the pace of his movements. Rolling his hips slowly, playing with her nipples with his thumb and the other on her clit. She quivers and comes again. Plunging inside her with deep hard thrusts, pulling a leg up so he could thrust into her deeper...her body quakes again. Pinning her down on her stomach, burying her in cushions as he fucks her frantically. They came together... They had a languorous lovemaking... Petyr and Sansa both agreeing that they enjoy having sex in the morning more than any other time of the day... and they both drift into slumber once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more ideas, this is just the beginning.
> 
> I am starting to crave for more Kudos. Please leave a heart? Thank you!


	8. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by today's PXS week theme.

It was midday when Sansa and Petyr roused and they were famished. Both doors in Sansa's chamber were locked. The door going outside the main hall and the one connecting to Robin's where Petyr unfortunately left his boots, trousers and sleeping robe... He had nothing to wear so Sansa lend him one of her silk robes to have at least something on him while they eat. Petyr slices a pear for Sansa, sticking a fork on the fruit and hands it to her. He picks up a pomegranate for himself and cuts it to two...breaking it in a quarter with his hands and bites into the fruit, sucking the red seeds out of the rind with his lips. Sansa watches him, she has never seen him so messy when he eats. Petyr notices her watching and wipes the juice that drips on his chin. "Pardon me my Lady, there is no spoon." He offers her half of the pomegranate, but Sansa walks over to his side of the table instead. "Is it sweet?" Sansa asks and nudges his leg with her knee so she can sit on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. Petyr was surprised and smiles at her, holding her small waist, and a hand snaking underneath her robe, placing a hand of her thigh. Sansa feels the heat begin to course between her legs... "Yes my love, it's very sweet. You should try it." To Sansa's dismay Petyr removes his hand on her lap to get a portion of his pomegranate and holds it closer to her lips and waits for her to take a bite. She hesitantly puts her mouth on the fruit berry, her tongue darts out to pluck a seed and closing her mouth around the water-laden pulp. Petyr can't help but also bite on succulent fruit. Unlike Sansa, he grazes his teeth on it, breaking each sac he bites on. A deep red liquid spritz to down Petyr's fingers, a drop falling on Sansa's thigh making her shift on his lap. Their faces so close, Sansa could see the cluster of colors in Petyr's eyes. A blush crept up her cheek and charmingly says, "It is sweet Petyr, but this is so messy to eat..." pointing on the stain on his mouth, hands and her leg. 

"But you like it, yes? It's my favorite." Petyr looks like a boy in Sansa's eye at that moment. Looking unkempt but still handsome, sporting a boyish grin. She brushes her fingers on the threads of his silver hair, and they lovingly stare at each other. Sansa leans down her head and kisses him, he taste of pomegranate and mint...Petyr puts down the fruit and places his hand back on her thighs, but slightly higher this time and they kiss for a long time. Petyr moves his hand up and down her thigh, stroking her soft milky skin. Sansa pulls away from the kiss while locking her eyes with his...she stops his caresses only to move his hand to touch the hotness between her legs. She was still sore from their coupling early that morning but Petyr was gentle. His thumb gyrate her swollen pebble, her hips bucks with his touch. Crashing lips, their kiss was passionate... Petyr slids in a finger and slides it in and out of her, and she grips the hair at the nape of his neck and the other clutches on his robe, desperately trying to find something to hold on. Petyr stops to cradle Sansa like a baby, latching his arm under her legs, sliding her down, her lower back now rests on his thighs. Her legs bent, feet landing on the chair's arm rest. Her head pressed to Petyr's chest while his other arms supports her back. Petyr kisses her knee while his hand travels between her legs. She felt the cool air wisp on her hot center as she parts her legs wide for his intruding hand. He massages her, his two fingers explore her, clawing the V of her sex, he finds the bud that desperately needs his attention and wiggles it between his index and middle finger. Her hips leaps but he pins her down, and palms flat on her abdomen. Petyr unties her robe to fully reveal her naked form. His palms roam her body from her stomach, between her breasts to her neck. making Sansa lie back with Petyr's forearm supporting her spine and her head resting on his hand. She was completely in Petyr's mercy in this position. His other hand roams back to her cunt, caressing ever part as if he is plucking all petals of a rose one by one. Sansa cries in frustration, she has never been teased this long. "Shhh, shhh sweetling...I am not finished yet." He places a soft kiss to her lips, and licks her jaw. He groans and rasps... "Sansa, I love your scent and your skin tastes so sweet..." He suddenly inserts a finger and pumps it quickly in and out of her, causing Sansa to wail. He slips another and curls his digits and continues to fuck her with his fingers. Petyr dives his face on Sansa's chest, grazing and sucking on her nipples as Sansa's cries grows louder and louder... Petyr wanted watch her come. He grits his teeth, his arms sore from pumping his fingers inside her. She was close..."Fuck yes Sansa! that's it...let go babe" Sansa legs clampdown and then suddenly jumps forward and up, her legs wide apart. She shouts his name, but Petyr quiets her down with his mouth on hers. His tongue, mimicking the movements of his fingers as she rides down her mind blowing orgasm. Petyr licks his finger clean, it taste of pomegranate and Sansa's very essence... "I have a new favorite my love, you're more delectable than anything I've tasted!..." 

Sansa covers her face, she is as red as a pomegranate. "Petyr..." She groans and straightens her body, and he helps her sit up... "What on gods are you doing to me...?! I can't feel my legs and I'm still aching so much... the throbbing isn't going away. Do something please..." She sounded angry and desperate and craving all at the same time. 

"Sansa...what do you want me to do?"

"Anything...you know what to do stop teasing me!"

"I want you to tell me my love. Please..."

"Just... just make love to me until you can't anymore..."

Petyr didn't say anything else and carried her back to the bed. He made slow love to Sansa, and then also let her be on top. They took each other more than once, resting in between... Sansa plays with the hair on his pectorals drawing circles until it closes to his nipple kisses it. She reaches down on his cock again and Petyr growls, jerking as soon as she touches his head. 

"Wow that was fast..." Sansa says...

"Sansa I have gotten over-sentive... I'm sorry I can't do it anymore my love... I need a cold bath... But maybe later...come here." He scoops her on his chest.

Sansa squeezed herself under his arms and kisses his cheek... She tries to sleep but could not. She traces the that long scar in his chest with her index finger and sighs...

"Aren't you going to ask about it?" Petyr asks, almost a whisper...

"I want to... but I am afraid of the answer."

Petyr was quiet... It made Sansa more restless. His silence kind of confirmed that she should be afraid..."I hear you call her name sometimes."

"Who? There is only one girl I dream of...she is beautiful, sweet smelling, and wild... I love her more than anything in the world."

Sansa only frowns more and it worried Petyr. He pulls her chin up and asks what was wrong. "Tell me Sansa... Is there something bothering you? Is it this scar?...Hold on I will dress..."

Sansa stops him... "No, no... it's...my mother. You call her name in your sleep. I heard you once or twice... Do you still love her? Is that why you are here with me? Am I some kind of re..."

"No Sansa no... Don't ever think that..." Petyr quickly says.

"But you loved my mother, and you were almost killed for it...aunt Lysa told me."

Petyr cringe with hearing that name... "Sansa I need you to know something about me... I still dream of it sometimes, yes...of how I got this scar. Do you really want to know? These scars have shaped me to be what I am... You may never look at me the same way, be disgusted or worse..."

Sansa sits up, holding his face in both of her hands. "I want to know everything Petyr. I want to trust you again because I think I'm falling in love with you. And you have all these secrets, this dark side that I can't understand... It's hurting me and is eating me up slowly... I want to stop nurturing any resentment I have for you every time you call someone else's name in your sleep, be in someone else's bed and leaving me with another man, and then you tell me how much you love me and make love to me, locked in this room for so long...not fearing if you'll get executed for fucking a King's wife. I am going crazy Petyr! Do you understand?!"

"Oh Sansa I didn't think. I am sorry...for everything. For all the pain I caused, directly or indirectly and yes my love m...you deserve to know everything..." Petyr chastely kisses her lips, "Sansa, your mother was that one person I wanted and I thought I loved when I was younger. Well who could not? She is beautiful and when someone who is that beautiful kisses you and dances with you for hours...she tells everything to me, her dreams and the challenges she faces. I was her little confidant and I was foolish. And this scar on my chest was the result of that foolishness, a token from your uncle Brandon. I believed in songs and stories that says love is powerful, that love could make me win anything. But it turns out that she never loved me and that in the real world, power is power. I never saw Cat again until she went to King's Landing asking me to help your father." Sansa looks ay him questioningly... "Yes your mother went to Kings Landing in secret. Doing everything she can to save you, your sister and Ned. 

"If you helped my father then why is he dead?" Her voice trying no to spite him... But she couldn't help but finally ask him all the questions that's been plaguing her for the longest time.

"I did everything I can Sansa. I told your father to appease Cersei and support Joffrey, shape him to become a great ruler while he is regent. You were marrying Joffrey after all. All he had to to was grab the power for himself. But your father was an honorable man as you know my love... and Cersei wants power for herself as well. I also bribed Janos Slynt so when the time comes the City Watch will back Ned... When King Robert died, his will said that Ned would rule over Joffrey. There were many witnesses, I was there, Varys, Barristan Selmy, The Hound. It was to my surprise that The City Watch started killing all your father's men. Unfortunately the Lannisters gave the Commander of City Watch something of more value...Harrenhall. Soon Joffrey orders the Kingsguard as well, The Hound was slaying everyone. Before he could get to your father I pulled a dagger and put it to your father's throat.."

"You betrayed him..." Sansa whispers, but regrets for accusing him quickly.

"Yes and no. It was the only way to stop him to fight and kill himself without a proper trial. Holding a dagger to his neck saved my ass as well by showing the Lannisters where my loyalty lies. If it were revealed that I am helping your father, I will die, how can I help him then? Remember that day when Cersei asked you to write to your brother Robb? That deal was the best Varys and I could do. Have your father confess for treason and be sent to the Wall, alive. But Joffrey did not honor that."

"What was really my father's fault? Why did the Lannisters executed him?"

"Ned accepted to be Hand of the King because Jon Arryn died. He believed that the Lannisters killed him because Jon wanted to reveal to Robert about Cersei and Jamie's incest. A war was already brewing." 

"But it was you who killed Jon Arryn. You started this war."

"No I didn't kill Jon... Lysa did. Jon saved me...how could I betray him? He became my mentor. Lysa when losing our child affected her so much. She was shy and somewhat lovely when we were younger. All that changed when I saw her again, married to Jon Arryn here at Eyrie. She was unhappy and had too many miscarriages. She looked different. When she saw me with her husband she became obsessed again. I really despised her Sansa. She knew I loved Cat, but took advantage of me and that got her pregnant. If she hadn't done that, her father wouldn't have sent me away, and..." Petyr stops and Sansa caresses his arms, soothing him. "This other scar..." Petyr brings her fingers to the scar in his pelvis, "Was from your Uncle Brynden Tully. When Hoster Tully sent me away because I got Lysa pregnant. Brynden was the one who travelled with me. He was like a father to me, he always took special care for me back in the days in Riverrun. But in the Fingers without Hoster's protection he made me do things. Things that gave him pleasure..."

Sansa gasps..."Petyr...no..."

"He violated me...at that point, everything I believed in as a child was crushed one after the other... I became a toy for him for awhile, I can't remember for how long but I eventually escaped and sought help. The man who found me was incidentally Jon Arryn, he took me in. Brynden disappeared after that, but shows up after Lord Hoster Tully died. He was supporting your brother, Robb to go to war. Jon and Hoster knew his secret and conveniently to him, they're both dead... This is why the Blackfish never got married and had children...he wanted little boys Sansa. He put this mark on me as proof that he owned me...burning his sigil on my skin. When I learned that he has retaken Riverrun. I had to play all the cards to assure he dies. I told you about him so he could march to Winterfell and die saving you while giving you the men you need. Then I also sent a letter to Cersei giving her intel, sending the Lannister army to retake Riverrun. I expected the Blackfish to parlay and go to your aid but he didn't. When Brienne brought news that he died...you don't know how gratifying it felt for me Sansa, I finally caught the fish and had it gutted... I would never relive those days again..." Petyr saw Sansa sob and wipes away the tears...But little did Petyr know, Sansa does know how it feels to kill your abuser and she had no regrets getting blood on her hands.

Petyr kisses her temple and continues... "Lysa once told me that he would kill her husband for me so we could marry. I was tired of her, and I said that maybe she should slip poison to his cup to stop all her agony. I left for Kings Landing then. I became Master of Coin, and so many things happened... I became Littlefinger, the capital did things to me and my ambitions and I began to climb the ladder. Then one day she did it, she poisoned Jon Arryn. She sent me a letter telling me that she did what I told her. Telling me to come to Eyrie or she would tell everyone that I asked her to poison Jon. I was being blackmailed so I promised to marry her and told her to send a letter to Cat to point the blame the Lannisters. That made sense as that would've Jon Arryn wanted, to take down the Lannisters..." 

He tightens his hold on her shoulders, "Sansa, everything I did after that was because of you. When I first saw you at Kings Landing, I knew that I needed to save you. Not because you were Cat's daughter, believe me Sansa. You had something in you that captured me. And as time goes by, I saw not only your beauty but also your courage and wits...almost similar to mine. . .I became irrevocably yours without me knowing it yet Sansa. When I first kissed you at the courtyard, I surprised myself. I shouldn't have done it, and I was right. It endangered your life. But then you saved me...not only from the trial, but you saved me from Lysa. I was realizing that I was falling in love with you...the last time I fell in love, I was cut deeply and left a scar that never healed. I panicked... I promised to bring you home and I rushed into it by letting you marry Ramsay Bolton. And it was a terrible mistake, I caused you more pain than anyone else. I am so sorry Sansa... I thought I could never have you back, no matter what I did to make it up to you. And if you'll allow me, I will spend my whole life making it up to you my Lady. I am not afraid to tell you that I love you anymore Sansa. I will move mountains and die for you, you know this now."

Sansa couldn't believe what she is hearing. How could all those awful things happen to one person. And what was worse her family did all that to him. Her mother, aunt and uncles. "Petyr...I love you, I am yours as well... But this is too much, I am so sorry." Sansa was hugging him tightly. If she could squeeze out all his hurt she would.

"It's not your fault Sansa... Sometimes I'm tired and I wanted to stop... I just keep coming back to the same awful place over and again. I have to whore myself, bow and obey, be rejected, raped, just to stay alive and keep everything that I worked for just because I'm too low born and do not have old blood in my veins. But stopping means dying and giving up on you. You are the one good thing that has happened to my life Sansa. I can't even marry you because my name can't give you anything...I cannot protect you with just love." Petyr's face was now wet from tears... "Don't leave me..don't hate me...please I beg you Sansa...I am changing the world so I can be with you. Please trust me, stay by my side..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events that are similar to books and show are obviously distorted to satisfy my shipper heart. Do not believe it! Because I murdered Blackfish's character. Those who love him-sorry!
> 
> Next chapters I plan it to be more about Sansa taking control. She's the real commander here... ;)
> 
> Also I wanted to add more depth to Petyr's motivations and why is he so evil... But turns out he's not that bad afterall. He will still do evil things in this fic. It's already part of him that can't be changed...


	9. Sansa

Sansa never gave a clear answer to Petyr that afternoon. If she'll stay by his side, she was hesitant. Sansa has gone through many horrors herself and had lost all trust in others, thinking that no one can protect anyone... She will not let herself be a pawn to his game. Littlefinger is ruthless and sadistic, and he will do everything to get what he wants. Sansa experienced it first hand many times and she'll forever be wary of him. Petyr seduced her ever since he first laid his eyes on her. Sansa felt his gaze, his every move even if he's far away. She denies it at first but Shae was right all along. Everything that happened from Margaery marrying Joffrey, to killing him, and her being smuggled away from King's Landing was all his doing. Petyr professed that every move he made was ultimately to be with her...was it supposed to make her feel safe and loved, even happy? It should...because it sounded like the songs, where men go to great lengths to be with the one they love which is ironic when it comes to him. Petyr is not a gallant knight, nor a prince. He is far from being a warrior or the hero of a story. To Petyr, a bolt in the heart buys a man's silence forever...which means killing is practical. He is sadistic, marrying her to a monster only to be saved by him again is his definition of chivalrous. He is cunning, manipulating Jon about her not being safe in Winterfell that exhorted her to go with him in the Vale. While sex and seduction is his mastery, he'd told her that he never really felt real bodily desires until that day they first fucked in the tower. He was a flesh peddler, catering to all fantasies of his patrons. But the brothel keeper himself has no fantasy of his own to fulfill. He only ever fucked by force or as means to gain something, but he never really found pleasure nor craved for it. It was the same for Sansa who never knew what real pleasure is and to desire someone as much as she does him. Sansa sometimes still feel ashamed of how easily she curves into his touch. But otherwise, she cannot deny how she have utterly fallen in love with Petyr along the way. Petyr is as broken as she is, Sansa knows this now. But like Petyr, she knows that her love won't be the same like in the songs she used to sing. Her love for him is more than just burning passion. Their love is unafraid and without inhibitions. Sansa will make him willingly bend into her schemes as he does her. She knows that her mistrust towards him won't ever go away. They could hurt and betray each other again. But both know that only with each other will they find that little humanity left inside them. No matter how twisted they're relationship is, being together is the only thing that makes sense. One cannot move without the other, they are bound by an unknown force thus keeping both live on. She is not the naive little girl she once was and she'll play the game of thrones as his equal or more...together they will shape the world where no one could ever hurt them again.

Sansa have gained loyal friends in the Vale... It surprised Petyr when she called upon her handmaiden to ready a bath, not being cautious about him there, sitting naked on her bed. He watched Sansa whisper to the blushing brunette maid and then nods to her lady. She came back minutes later with other two servants to fill the bath with water and handed Sansa his clothes. He knew that golden silk tunic the moment he saw it... Sansa thanks the servants and strides back to him. "Let's clean up before talking to Robin." She pulls his hand and lead him to the tub, urgng him to dive in. He flinched as it was cold... He did say that he needed a cold bath after all. 

"Aren't you joining me my love?"

"I would in a minute or two. I want you to be ready for me..." 

Sansa looks at him seductively and Petyr stiffened as he was still slightly sensitive. "Ok my love, give me a moment to soak and relax..." He winks at her. She smiles and leaves him as she went to her chest drawer to look for something to wear. Petyr hears her humming... A tune that he has never heard before. Her voice was beautiful and soothing, he let his eyes drift closed...

 _"Petyr don't be afraid... I will be here when you come back." His mother smooth his hair, wiping tears that smeared his face. "Lord Hoster, is a good man. He'll train you to be a strong knight like your father... I will always be here Petyr." Alayne's palm on his tiny chest, he didn't want to leave his mother..._

_"Mother I am back. Where are you?" Calling her out in the dark and cold Baelish Keep. No one was there... He kept on looking for her and pushed the door to her bedchamber open. It was empty... He walked towards the window, and saw her by the cliff smiling at him. He felt relief, but suddenly felt a burning sensation on his pelvis. Looking up to find his mother again she was gone... His skin burns and hurt so much..."_

_"Petyr..." He heard a familiar voice calling. He turns around to find Sansa. She is radiant as ever, with a healthy sun kissed complexion. She smiles at him and suddenly all the pain was gone. She walks up to him, cupping his cheek in both her hands telling him that everything will be okay. She plants a gentle kiss on his lips and then another and another. He growls and crashes his lips to her, his tongue teasing her to open her mouth. Kissing Sansa was the best thing in the world he thanks the sevens for it. Catching his breath he pulls away, staring at those blue eyes he always loved he says that she loves her. All of the sudden, her skin that was once warm, dropped in temperature it almost hurt to touch her. The color on her face fades, their surroundings getting colder. Soon, her whole body and face was frozen. She had an icy stare, and it horrified him... He was looking at death... She calls her by her name, hoping she's still somewhere inside her frozen form... Then it all happened to quickly. She held a dark sharp crystal, piercing it into his heart._

Petyr felt like he has fallen from a cliff. He jumps out of his slumber and back to consciousness. He looked around and saw Sansa still humming and brushing her hair. She saw him looking at her in the mirror, and turns her head. "Petyr are you ok? You don't look well..."

"I... I'm just a little cold now. Please come here, let me hold you." 

"Alright love." She walks to him and picks up a pail of warm water and pours it in the tub. He sighs in relief... She unties her robes and carefully dips her toes into the water, then carefully descends to join him. She sits across him, and slides back to submerge her head on the water. Petyr moves slightly forward, he should be leaning closer to her by the second she emerges from the water again. Sansa pulls her wet hair back across her face and wipes off the excess water that blurs her vision. He was watching her, smiling and looking amused. "So, you had warm water all this time and you let me soak in the cold for so long? I could have gotten sick you know..." He said teasingly.

She chuckles, looking a like a naughty child..."Well you said you wanted a cold bath. So..." She smirks and reaches for his cheek to charm her way out of his disappointment. "Don't be mad...come here, let me warm you." He pulls him in between her now stretched legs, for a kiss. Petyr was hovering over her, he reaches for her bottom lifting her to move them further on the edge of the tub. She wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Petyr kisses her down to her neck, his beard softer than it usually was and it was nice. He moves to her side and sits sideways so he won't crush her and stretches an arm on the tub's rim, to support his weight as well as give cushion to Sansa's head. Sansa entwines her leg over his, her fingers playing on his chest hair. Petyr kisses her lips again and cups her breast with his other hand, weighing the her soft bosom in his palms. Sansa breaks the kiss, ticklish. "What are you doing...are you sizing me up? I know it's not that big..." She blushes as Petyr continues to juggle her breast, causing water to slightly splash everywhere. "Stop it Petyr..."

He chuckles..."Why? I love your breasts, it's perfect and perky... Don't you know that big breasts gets saggy and ugly, dangling on the stomach when a woman gets older? Yours are not that kind..." He bows his head lower, capturing as much of her breast in his mouth. Licking it first before sucking on it... Sansa trembles, causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. Petyr shifts his attention to her other breast, "Hmmm Petyr... Do you think that cold bath thing worked for you?" Sansa grinds on his leg...feeling really aroused.

Petyr sucked her one last time, making a popping sound before looking up at her... "I think so my lady... the cold bath and a bad dream helped, I'm pretty tamed right now..." 

"I saw you took a nap...so you had a bad dream? Do you want to talk about it?" Sansa straightened her body up, placing a hand on his shoulder looking concerned. 

"It was just an old memory, but there was something else new. You were there, you made me feel better but then you turned into a frozen corpse and plunged a sharp crystal into my heart."

"I turned into a white walker in your dream Petyr. Jon had described them to me. Exactly as your words, they are like frozen corpses with an army of the dead. That crystal in your dream...it could be a dragon glass. Jon said that it kills them. Petyr...you heard about the White Walkers before right?"

"Yes Sansa, your brother warned us about them. I didn't believe him, but now I feel like I know why your brother is so threatened by what's coming to us from beyond the wall. I can't let that happen to you..."

"So what's your plan? How would you help Jon besides offering the Valemen?" Sansa pulls Petyr to lie back leaning on her torso and his head on her shoulder...

"We have a dragon, but as of now it's just a baby and there is no way of controlling the creature to help us..."

"How about getting more dragon glass? Make weapons to kill the walkers..."

Petyr quickly kisses her cheek. "You are beautiful as well as smart my lady... that could work. We need to be prepared, winter has come. I will ride for Gulltown immediately tomorrow and meet with some merchants and Lord Grafton. Would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love that Petyr. But, my place is here in Eyrie with Robin... And he is probably very furious right now. We've been locked up in this room for a whole day now... My handmaiden said that he ordered some knights to lock down the Moon Tower. Only her, a few servants were allowed to go up here because of our current situation..."

"And what is our current situation Sansa?"

"Nothing that you're not in control of? How are you planning to weasel your way out this time Petyr..."

"We're not committing treason Sansa. Robin sort of allowed this. Well maybe we indulged a little too much. I just have to give him what he wants sooner." 

Sansa plays with his dark curls, the pomade that holds it was now washed off... "You have curly hair Petyr..."

"Yes, I do... I don't like it, that's why I keep it really short."

"Well I like it... One day I may ask you to grow your hair and shave off your mustache.. Would you do it for me?" Sansa now plays with his other curls, below his navel...

"Hmmm Sansa..."

"Hmmm what?" She was now palming his shaft, purposely stroking him. 

"Yess anything you like my love. I may just surprise you one day..."

"Looks like your little mockingbird here is working perfectly again... Can you scrub my back Petyr?"

"I'll pretend that you never called my dick names Sansa... And yes I'll scrub your back my love."

Sansa crawls atop him, straddling him while she reaches out for a sponge and hands it to Petyr. Sansa alternately nips on his lower lip and then his upper lip. She slowly gyrates her hips on his finding that friction she needs. Petyr wraps his arms around her. Holding sponge on her back, he started to smooth it over the nape of her neck down to the crevice of her bottom. Petyr's other hand caress her luscious cheek and squeezes it. Sansa bites her lower lip, without hesitation, she takes his cock and positions it to her entrance, slowly encasing him inside her. Sansa wasted no time and started to ride him, rolling her hips fluidly. Petyr watched her move above him, water splashes on his chest as her rhythmic movements created micro waves in their bath. Soon her movements become erratic, her eyes closed and her mouth hung open. He never touched her or guide her movements. Petyr just lets her find that bliss on her own. This isn't making love it was her fucking him and he loves it. Petyr can't help it and bucks his hips to match her humping. "Oh yes Petyr. Ahh...more please." 

Petyr grips onto the tub's edges, bracing himself as he propels his hips up as she joyrides him. "Sansa... Sansa... Sansa..." Hearing him call her name over and over send shivers throughout her whole being. And there it was...losing herself to the intensity of her orgasm. Every muscle on her core contract, every nerve alive. Petyr with one final thrust, buried himself to the hilt. She felt his hot cum shooting to the depths of her womb. Sansa was sure he'd get her with child this time if he hasn't yet already. Her body slackened over his, and cannot move, even a finger. She felt his heart radically thump out his chest against her own wildly beating heart, both chests heaving...battling it out.

When both are relaxed, Petyr continues to wash her back... She smiles on his neck and kisses him there. He moans...but stops to look at him. "I should let you wash my back all the time Petyr..."

"I won't object to that my love." They kiss for a long time and suddenly they heard growling from Petyr's stomach. They broke the kiss to laugh... "As much as I want to stay in this room with you Sansa.. I'm really, really hungry. Please my goddess set your humble servant free..."

"Never..." and she kisses him again...

Petyr dries their body, together wrapped in one cloth. Smiling at each other with foreheads against each other and nose touching. They heard a few gentle knocks on the door, it was her handmaiden.

"My lady, my lord. Lord Arryn awaits both of you at the dining hall..."

"Thank you Mya...we'll be with him in a few." Sansa calls out through the door.

Petyr left her bedchambers first... It was suspicious enough that Sansa and Robin wasn't seen together since their wedding night and won't risk being seen with the Lady of the Vale nor be seen coming out of the locked down Moon Tower. Petyr exits through a secret passage that only the Lord that resides in that tower knows of. The Lord's chambers is where he slept, being married to Lysa. He probably needs to show the passage to Sansa one day he thought. 

Petyr arrives at the hall and greets Robin. He bows and was surprised to see Myranda at the other end of the table. "I invited Lady Baelish to join us again for supper Uncle Petyr. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not my lord. I am delighted in fact." He walks over to his wife and kisses her forehead. He sits down and smiles at Myranda and then Robin. Not saying anything more...

Sansa arrives moments later and kisses Robin on the cheek and bows curtsy to Petyr and Myranda. Sansa was glowing... Small flower pins made of jewels holds her hair in a loose braid to show her face. And then half of her long tresses left loose down to her waist. Her taupe dress accentuate every curve of her body, and highlights her auburn hair and creamy fair skin. "It's nice for you to join us again Lady Baelish..."

"Thank you my Lady. You look wonderful tonight, almost glowing..." Petyr does not to look at Sansa, afraid by what the onlookers might see. "Isn't she gorgeous Petyr?" 

"Hm? Oh...yes of course. Marriage suits Lady Arryn." He said to his wife, kissing the back of her hand without even looking at Sansa. She sits down with a frown on her face. It infuriates her. After everything...was he deliberately ignoring her now? Finally, dinner was served. Petyr eats his everything on his plate bite after bite. Myranda, Robin and Sansa watches him. He asks for another roll of bread and Sansa tries hard to hide a smirk.

"Why you are one hungry man my husband...!"

"Yes I am sweet wife. Pardon me my lord, ladies... I buried myself in work today and I haven't found time to eat." He chomps down on his bread and drank wine. 

Myranda snaps at one of the wine bearers, instructing to fill his husbands cup ever time it's almost half empty. Sansa noticed this, "Lord Baelish I think you have had enough wine..." She whispers to a servant to exchange his cup to just water. But Myranda stops the servant.

"Pardon me my lady. If my husband wants wine then he will drink to his heart's content. I will take care of him as his wife if he had too much of it." Myranda stressing the word wife to Sansa, and it annoys her.

"Lady Baelish, your presence has been truly missed. Your commentaries especially... Am I right Uncle Petyr..."

Petyr is a little bit intoxicated yet again. It had been bad enough that he drank a glass or two with an empty stomach while they were waiting for Sansa. He had eaten far too much as well and that made his alcohol tolerance lower... "Yes my lord. My wife spoils me...always trying to please her husband. But thank you Lady Sansa for your concern. I have no taste for just water, if you'll allow me to have one more cup..." Still without looking at her...

"Look at me Lord Baelish when you are talking to me. I find it rather rude, is there something wrong with my face?"

He finally looks at her, lost for words. He's still enraptured everytime he sees her. 

"What was it again that you were asking of me Lord Baelish?" Sansa was amused by his reaction, she got him ensnared once again. 

"Nothing my lady...you look really wonderful tonight." He quickly shifts his eyes away from her again and drinks the water.

"Lord Arryn. I'll be riding to Gulltown tomorrow, I have an important matter to attend to. It concerns the safety of our wives and all of Westeros. Do you need anything before my journey?"

"I do need to talk to you Uncle Petyr. We'll discuss it after dinner. I actually wanted Lady Baelish to join us. I've told her about your special business with me and Lady Sansa but I haven't filled her in with the details yet. I'll let you do that honor."

Sansa's eyes widened, she cannot believe what was happening... What could be Myranda's role in all this... 

"Lord Arryn, I doubt that it's necessary. My lady wife is pregnant, I don't want to give her any stress or anything to upset her..." Myranda froze at what her husband just said. It was also unusual for her to shut her mouth and keep quiet.

"I believe that you don't have say on this matter Lord Baelish. I thought I made that clear already? Plus I have been very generous enough today haven't I?"

Petyr looks at Sansa, looking nowhere, her eyes lost all its luster like a dull stone. "Yes of course my lord." He simply answers.

They have been all really quiet for the rest of the evening. Until finally Robin stands and held his hand to Sansa to join him. Petyr and Myranda follows them going to the Lord's chambers. Surprisingly Maester Colemon and Mya awaits inside Robin's chambers. Sansa nods at them and Robin asks what they are doing in his chamber. "I asked Maester Colemon to supervise our activities in the bedroom. Your health comes first my lord." Sansa says politely. 

"And your handmaiden? What is supposed to be her role?" Robin asks Sansa...

"I simply wanted for someone to take care of me. To always make me beautiful and desirable for you Robin... Now it's my turn. Tell me why you need Lord Baelish's wife involved in all this? Is this all a game to you my lord?" Sansa sounded like she is scolding a little boy.

"Lord Baelish, I want you to tell your wife what will be your role in the coming nights. I don't want her to worry or snooping around when you've gone missing." Robin orders Petyr.

"Myranda I'll be coming in this room every night to teach Robin matters of pleasure. I will be helping our young lord produce an heir."

Myranda looks confused. "I don't understand Petyr. The maester can handle that, why it must be you? What will you be doing exactly, I demand to know. I am your wife."

"I will be doing every possible way there is to entice Lord Arryn into having successful intercourse with Lady Arryn. He has a condition, and only my knowledge and expertise about different sexual drives could help fix that." 

"Will you be fucking Sansa?!"

"Myranda don't make this anymore complicated that it already is. Know your place my sweet wife." Petyr tells her sternly.

"Well it is a simple question. A yes or no would suffice."

"Yes. I will do anything and fuck anyone that will fix his lord's condition. The sooner the better. Is that clear enough?"

"Lady Baelish, you have my permission to join us whenever you want to." Robin interjects...

"Stop this!" Sansa silences everyone in that room. "This is getting out of hand. This isn't going to turn into an orgy of some sort. I will bear your son Robin, the heir to the Vale. I will make it as honorable as possible and you will all listen to my terms... First, Maester Colemon will always be waiting outside that door to monitor everything that occurs in here. He will serve as witness in keeping my honor and the legitimacy of my child. Second, no one will touch me not until I'm fertile. This arrangement won't take place every night, only once in a moon's turn. Myranda you can rest easy. I am not taking Lord Baelish as my paramour if that is what you're worried about. Robin you will listen to me, this is my body and I am your wife...I won't be your plaything. Lord Baelish, you may take your pregnant wife with you now and leave. Someone will call upon you when you're needed. Everyone else leave as well. I want to rest." Sansa says with finality and everyone leaves.

"Sansa you are telling me to respect your terms. But then you let me listen to your wails for a whole day, making love to another man. How do you expect that I would honor what you want?"

"You will Robin. It is you who pushed me away in our wedding night. It was you who sent for him to comfort me. It is you who made this arrangement in the first place, and it is you who needs an heir desperately. Call upon Petyr Baelish anytime you want but I will not partake on any of it."

Sansa walks to her own bedchamber, "Good night my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a bath sex scene...
> 
> Also...  
> Sansa is mad because Myranda's pregnant.  
> (calling) boss ass bitch Sansa...Present!
> 
> I plan to tie lose ends soon, so I could add a few more characters into this fic. ;) So who in the asoiaf characters would you guys like to squeeze into the story? Someone you don't mind being murdered is good...or someone who will challenge PxS relationship the unconventional way... Whooooooo?


	10. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something dirty in here! I mean beyond the usual smut in previous chapters.
> 
> Warning: Threesome
> 
> Skip this chapter if you don't want this thingy.  
> You can still figure out what happened in the next chapter if you choose to skip this one I assure y'all.

Sansa did not lock herself in her chambers again. She can still see and feel Petyr in every corner of that room and he is the last person she wants to think of at that moment. Getting Myranda with child meant that he's going to have her around for a very long time or probably forever. Sansa felt like a fool...never did she asked Petyr if he loves Myranda, and what if he does? Giving that woman his child is enough reason for Sansa that he cares for someone else other than her, and that she isn't the only woman he fucks. She realizes that he was already betrothed before riding to Winterfell... If she hadn't come with him to the Vale, he would still marry and he could have forgotten about her for all she knows. It dawned on Sansa, that she may even have seduced him on their first encounter. He did after all kept his distance after being married. She saw his restraint to touch or kiss her when he could have just taken her by force in that tower. But she's the one who touched him first. Petyr pining for her for years probably affected her more than she knew. 

She thought about his gentle kisses and prayed so hard for him to come back and save her from Ramsay. He'd said to her in the the crypts that he'll be back and to make that Bolton boy hers. Ramsay raped and beaten her. He was a monster who finds joy in torturing people. But there were times that she saw that he just wanted to be accepted. The one thing he craves from his father and now his wife. She saw this weakness, but still...she continually pushes him away, antagonize his every move, and she didn't even try to hide how disgusted she is by him. Sometimes she looks back if she could have played it differently rather than making Theon help her escape. Sansa knew Ramsay's games, his weakness. Why didn't she just made Ramsay hers...why was she holding on to the thoughts of him. Petyr...why did he left her there when she thought he wanted her. Petyr causes her so much pain time and time again until now, but he's also the only one who takes it away... After everything, Sansa won't deny that she ultimately wants Petyr...she wants him for herself and for herself alone. She can't stomach the fact that she will have to share him with his family. Sansa wouldn't cry, she holds it and decides to take a walk, breathe some fresh air to clear her thoughts. 

Sansa in her walk finds herself in the High Hall. She heard the strong blasts of air coming from the center of the hall and walks toward it..staring down the half opened Moon Door. It amazes her how much she changed, that she finds it calming to stare into a dangerous abyss. She imagines what's its like to be high up the mountains and become one with the wind. Riding a dragon came up to mind... But then she remembers how Lysa described what happens to the bodies being thrown out here, it makes her cringe. "Lady Arryn, please step back from the ledge..." Sansa heard an unfamiliar voice but it was of a man's, strong and deep... She turns around waiting for the man to emerge from the dark until the moonlight reveals the man behind the tall and broad form... It was Harry. He looks cautious, carefully nearing Sansa, afraid she might suddenly fall off the Moon Door.

"Ser Harrold Hardyng... Please be at ease. For your peace of mind, I am not thinking about jumping through the Moon Door. I'm simply admiring it."

"Forgive me my lady, I did not mean to interrupt. Lady Arryn do want me to escort you back to your chambers. It is dangerous to roam around the castle alone in this time."

Sansa was surprised of how this brute knight seemed so gentle and is somewhat offering his protection. "Don't you find it interesting? The sound of the wind l mean. Most of the time it gently whistles, its calming and then at other times its shrieks, and then sometimes you think that it's not there...completely silent. Everything is still and unmoving but its there." Sansa asks the knight who now stands beside her.

"I never really listened to the wind my lady. Growing up in Eyrie, I may took that for granted. You know my name Lady Sansa..."

"I do...my husband is particularly irked about your presence here in the Vale. You are next in line to rule the Vale after Lord Arryn am I correct?"

"Yes I am. But believe me or not Lady Sansa. I have no intention of ruling the Vale... I prefer to be knight. I hope that fact appease you my lady, and that of Lord Arryn."

"I see... So then why are you here?"

Harry laughs at the lady's straightforwardness... It makes Sansa frown at him.

"Pardon me my lady, I am just surprised with your candor. Let's just say that my state of mind has been constantly shrieking, I am restless. And being here somehow breaks the strong wind that hurls my heart."

Sansa was silent, contemplating what the knight has said. "My lady, how about you? Why are you here alone... I am good at keeping secrets you know." Harry said in a friendly manner.

"Let's just say that like you. I am trying to calm the wind that's been hurling my heart..." They smile, content with each other's answer. Sansa felt good talking to someone else who is not prying like Brienne, brooding like Jon, too agreeable like Mya, demanding like Robin, and Petyr...who is the wind itself in all forms.

"Lady Sansa, I've been looking everywhere for you." Petyr called from across the hall. He did look everywhere, he went to her chambers to clear things out with her. As she looked very upset. Petyr walked right to her holding both her shoulders checking if she's hurt somewhere, ignoring that she has company. Petyr was well aware of course, heat rushed out of his ears seeing Sansa and Harry talk and smile at each other. 

"Lord Baelish... No need to worry. Lady Arryn is safe with me and I will escort Lady Sansa back to the Moon Tower. You can retire to your chambers...with Lady Baelish."

Petyr heard the sarcasm on Harry's voice. Sansa watched the two men having a stare down. Petyr moves Sansa behind him, "I don't mind Ser Hardyng, I got it from here. I need to discuss some private matters with Lady Arryn."

"Pardon me Lord Baelish, but I am tired to talk. I promise to speak to you tomorrow. Ser Hardyng would see to it that I am safe. Please go and attend to your expecting wife." 

Sansa walks off without letting Petyr say anything else with Harry following behind her. Harry was quiet and lost all the pleasant vibe he had earlier. They arrived at the Moon Tower, and when Sansa looks at him he was sweating despite the cold, his hand curled into a fist. She did not say more and thanked him for his courteousness, he bows and takes his leave.

To Sansa's surprise, Petyr was already inside her chambers waiting for her. "How did you got in here?"

"There is another passage that I was going to show you. But you chose to be escorted by that blonde knight instead." Petyr says coldly.

"Get out. I meant what I said earlier. I am tired and not in the mood to talk to you."

Petyr softened his demeanor..."Sansa you look very upset earlier, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I apologize if I disrespected you in anyway. Please tell me what's wrong." He steps closer to caress her cheek but Sansa swerved his touch.

"Do not touch me. Petyr please just leave me alone... I don't want to see you right now. And also don't want you coming here uninvited." Sansa was more annoyed with him. He was a smart man but he doesn't know a thing about women. 

"Of course Sansa... If that's what you want. I'll leave at dawn, see you in a couple of weeks my love." He walks past her and shuts the door behind him.

Petyr, can't quite makeup what made her blow up like that at him. Minutes later, she grabs him by his arm and crashes her lips on him. Sansa is a wolf he concludes. She is wild, beautiful and mysterious. When her freedom is threatened, she has her guard up and strong sense of instincts and intelligence at work. "Do you love Myranda?"

"No. What made you think that? It only you..." She kisses him forcefully backing him on the wall. He slips in his tongue in her mouth and then later pulls away... 

"Then why did you get her pregnant. Do you want her child? Why did you marry her Petyr..." Sansa was now looking at him intently... He now understands. Like a wolf she demands loyalty. He has to be hers on no one else's. A wolf cannot be tamed but all he can do was to be honest with her and keep assuring her.

"I married her so I can appease Nestor Royce. I am no military man, I needed a commander and his trust. Also I am not sure if the child is mine."

"Its Harry's?" Sansa puts two and two together. From the tower, the wedding and her conversation with him earlier. Harry is only here because of Myranda...are they in love... Sansa kept her thoughts to herself and Petyr only nods..."How sure are you Petyr. You clearly didn't stop sleeping with her nor stopping her from touching you." 

His wolf is furious yet again...Petyr pulls her closer, switching places he has her now pinned on the wall, peppering kisses to her neck, jaw, and behind her ear. "I can't finish with her, or any other woman. It's only you Sansa... I have been saving myself for no reason not until I saw you. I am like a crazed young boy being with you. Luckily my continence paid off because I am able to keep up with my ice queen, my lady wolf..." He whispers the last part to her and she shivers and felt her arousal flow out her cunt. Sansa kisses him, biting his lower lip, Petyr could taste his own blood. "Petyr let's do it now...give Robin what he wants while my mind is still hazed with lust, it's now or never...I want you to fuck me in his bed." Petyr was about to protest and tell her to think about it first. But Sansa grab hold of his cock and stroked it over his trousers. Sansa tugs at him to follow her and they enter Robin's bedchamber.

"Robin's already asleep. Maybe another time my love? I will send two of my employed whores for Robin. They'll know what to do. You don't have to do this Sansa." He whispers...

"But I will still have to consummate our marriage. Better having you here with me than without. Petyr please do this for me..."

"Anything for you my love." Petyr takes Sansa's hand and kisses it...

Sansa goes to Robin to wake him. She climbed on Robin's bed and brushes his hair with her fingers... He stirs but doesn't open his eyes, so he whispers his name repeatedly. Petyr sits down on the edge of the bed by Robin's feet. He looks at the sickly boy, what they're about to do will taint his innocence and cannot be undone. 

"Sansa?" Robin finally wakes.

"Robin about earlier...it got out of hand. You just surprised me that's all... but Petyr's here...it's only the three of us."

Robin sits up to look at both of them. Petyr smiles at him, while Sansa is waiting for him to say something. "Are we going to... I mean you're still ok with this?"

Sansa nods..."Yes Robin. And also we still need to consummate our marriage... If you still want this."

Robin swallows... "What am I going to do?"

Sansa looks at Petyr, she wanted him to answer that. She has no idea how will this thing work. 

"We need to know what stimulates you sexual desires... We know of one, so we can start with that."

"My lady, could you please change to your night shift so you're more comfortable?"

"Of course..." Sansa goes to her chamber to change. While waiting, Petyr started to undress as well. Removing his robe and tunic, leaving him bare chested and on his leather trousers. Robin watches him and he seemed nervous, sweat beading on his forehead. 

"Are you nervous my lord?" Petyr removes the fur covers on Robin... "We won't be needing this." He urges him to move a bit and he sits by his side.

Sansa emerges on just her shift, it was sheer. Petyr can see her bare form underneath the fabric. Petyr extends a hand to Sansa and lets her sit on his lap. Sansa wraps her arms around Petyr's neck and pecks his lips. Their kiss started slow, the intricate balance of give and take and light tickles on each other's lips with the tip of their tongues sends both to frenzy. Petyr felt Sansa smiling and so he opened his eyes, their lips still slightly touching. He loves having her this close, he wouldn't exchange this for any riches in the world. Sansa kissed him so many times, but he never fails to make her weak and just feel obsessed over him every time. She can't help but feel silly for being so happy with him. Both saw all these in each other's eyes, their emotions ablaze and they kiss fervently this time. Lost to the world, their hands roam each other, craving for warmth...anything that will sate their thirst. 

Petyr hikes up her night shift up to her thighs and he slides his hand between her legs, stroking her folds. He kisses her neck and Sansa clamps her legs together seeing Robin. She forgot about him for a moment. Petyr felt her discomfort and grabbed her hand to place it over his aching bulge. She unties his trousers and frees his hard cock. They kissed again and became more relaxed, allowing his fingers pleasure her. Sansa was hot and wet and she needed more...gasping his name when he inserted two fingers into her. 

"Robin I want you to touch yourself." Petyr instructed the boy and clumsily untied his breeches to pull out his limp cock. Petyr thrust his fingers into Sansa a few more times before pulling his hand away. He grabbed Robin's cock and coated it with Sansa's arousal, stroking it up and down fast. Robin closes his eyes, mouth agape. Sansa unexpectedly likes what she sees and squirms on Petyr's lap. Petyr wraps an arm around her waist and moves her to sit directly on his cock. He bucks up to her a few times, signaling to her about what to do. Sansa scrunched up her night shift to her waist and sank to Petyr's. They moan from the contact and Sansa starts to bounce up and down on him. Petyr squeezes on Sansa's hip, watching himself appear and disappear in her pink lips. He has a perfect view of her ass and that crazed him. He suddenly stood up catching her and fucks her furiously. Sansa cries out with pleasure. Petyr never fucked her roughly before and with their current situation and Sansa didn't care about the noises she made. She was so close but Petyr stops and whispers to her, "My love I need you to trust me okay?" Sansa only nods, "I will let you finish on top of Robin, can you do that? Let's move to the bed Sansa..." If she wasn't so close she would've objected, but she needs him inside her again desperately. 

Sansa straddles Robin, Petyr removes all of his clothing and joins them. He pulls off Robin's breeches and bends his legs apart. He lowers Sansa down, his hand on her back. She was splayed all over Robin, her hot sex on his cock. "Petyr fuck me now...." Sansa groans.

"Patience my love. Grind on your husband, it helps." Petyr props his face on Sansa's cunt and licks her. She moans and grinds on Robin. He inserted a finger, lapping her as her juices drip all over Robin's cock to his ass. Petyr massages her arousal over Robin's sac and his thumbs strokes the skin underneath it. Both Sansa and Robin cracks a moan. "Robin I need you to relax and don't move until I say so."

"Y-yes Uncle Petyr. Ahhh"

Petyr curls a finger inside Robin and begins to massage a spot that made Robin buck uncontrollably. Petyr pumps his fingers in and out Robin and Sansa. 

Sansa rubs back on his face as she was close to reaching her peak again. "Petyr I need you now..." 

"Do you need cock Sansa? There's one in between your legs."

Petyr needed to make her wait so she wouldn't have a choice but to take her husband. Sansa gasps as Robin was now hard, his shaft lengthy but his girth is not as impressive as Petyr's. Sansa took him and rode her husband. Petyr watches her fuck somebody else and it only made him harder.

"Uncle Petyr don't stop please." Robin calls on him.

Sansa was confused, what was he doing to him behind her? She turns her head to look but Petyr met her with a kiss. He moves behind her like he was fucking someone but not her. He rubs her clit and whispers sweet nothings to her ear. She hears Robin's mumbles and pleads but can't quite makeup what he was saying. Petyr's voice, touch and kisses was all that mattered. Soon she cracks with a low scream, reaching her climax. Her walls clenched around Robin, and moments later she felt him cum inside her. 

It's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So violent reactions are welcome. I am that open to anything. Even comments lol!
> 
> I will be wrapping this fic maybe in two more chapters. There will be deaths and an open ending.
> 
> There will definitely be part 2. It's just that I won't be writing until maybe after S7... just because you know, life happens. And I'm really not a writer, just a horny fan.
> 
> Peace yo! 
> 
> Leave a heart if you like the craziness so I know if I'm not the only crazy one.


	11. Myranda

It was Lord Grafton who introduced Petyr to Myranda. She was an image of innocence, a maiden who just flowered. Petyr was just starting to finding his way in the world. He was then in charge of customs at the port of Gulltown. Petyr was the one who toured her around the city, introduced her to the best seamstress and showed her exotic goods from across the narrow sea. Petyr was in his prime, handsome and enthusiastic. Myranda can't help but be infatuated, and be fascinated by the charm emanating from him. His built was not of a warrior, but she was attracted to what the cunning man can show her, the richness of this world. She yearns to become a part of his dreams.

Runestone was near Gulltown. If she had a chance she would always visit the dashing lord. Many times Lord Baelish was too busy and he couldn't meet her. Sometimes she would watch him talking to merchants at the port and he would see her. He would wave to her to come over and then would introduce her to the merchants. They gave her small gifts, a ring, necklace and silks as appreciation for meeting a beauty such as her. She once accepted a gift, but Petyr immediately warned her that she should not easily accept gifts from men. He told her that soon they would ask something in return and she won't be able to deny them. And he was right. That one gift she accepted was from an old rich merchant who became her suitor a couple years later. Petyr said many of those men were predators and only wants one thing from a pretty girl. His father Lord Royce couldn't refuse the generosity of old man. He offered sums of gold and a ship for her hand in marriage. Petyr already left for King's Landing when she was betrothed and all she could do was to get on with her life. Unfortunately, her husband died on their wedding night as the man overexerted himself. She became a widow, scarcely used. Her father found it hard to marry her off again. Sometimes she thinks if it was because of her virtue, but at other times it was because the price was not right. She thinks that her father exploited her and not really caring about her well being. Eventually Myranda became bitter and unhappy until she met Harry.

Her father held a small melee for squires. Harry Hardyng emerged victorious and was knighted by Lord Royce as reward. He is handsome and everything a woman could want for a man, a knight in shining armor. He was a ladies man and heard rumors about having bastards but it turns out that it wasn't true. He was funny but sometimes arrogant but Harry's simplicity and genuineness is his redeeming quality. After receiving his knighthood Harry just wants to be a hero, the protector of the Eyrie. He was a dedicated and was called by his fellow knights the Vale's Young Falcon. Myranda enjoys his company and his stories, and soon his visits became frequent and they became lovers. Harry was the one who told her news of Petyr's return and marriage to Lysa. She can't help but be disappointed from the latter and just imagines what he looks like now. 

One day he arrived in Runestone with Robin Arryn and Alayne who is said to be his niece. It was too late before she knew of the news, he didn't stay for long and didn't had a chance to meet him. Her father hated Lord Baelish mainly because he lost his chance to marry Lysa Arryn. It is to her surprise that months later, her father told her that she was to be married to him. Petyr Baelish...it brought back old memories when she was young and innocent. It gave her hope that she can start anew. A marriage that will give her another chance for happiness.

Petyr awaits Myranda in his father's solar. Her father granted him that privilege during his short stay. Myranda knocks and he answers for her to come in. He was sitting by his father's desk finishing a letter. He looks up at her smiling, he still looks handsome. Older, but she loved those silver streaks on his hair. 

"Lady Myranda it's been a long time. You have blossomed very beautifully. My apologies my lady, but this is unexpected. I am very glad to see you again." He walks to her and kisses the back of her hand. 

"Thank you Lord Baelish. I am glad that you're pleased."

"You haven't changed my lady. You're still meek, a true lady. I hope my marriage proposal is not an inconvenience to you..."

Myranda noticed that his frame has become broader, more manly... His facial hair was nicely trimmed and his hair styled unlike most men in Westeros. He looks elegant from head to toe and he smelled so nice... Petyr caresses her cheek, tracing her face with his finger and stops at her chin, directing her gaze to him. "You are blushing my lady. Can I kiss my bride to be?"

"No you're not an inconvenience my lord. You can never be..." Myranda leans in to kiss him, she knew she shouldn't but she just can't help but be drawn to him. It was their first kiss...Kissing him was everything she had imagined and more. Myranda has fallen for him instantly and a kiss wasn't the only thing that happened between them that night.

Harry didn't like what has become of Myranda ever since she married Lord Baelish. She dresses in finery and wears jewels which he wasn't accustomed in seeing her in. All of course was Lord Baelish's gifts. Before marching to Winterfell with all the Valemen he told Myranda that he doesn't care about her betrothal and that she can't do anything to rid of him. After the battle in Winterfell, Harry stayed in the Vale for Myranda but she ignored him in the first few weeks after her marriage. Harry saw her happiness and he was close to giving up. But one day, it all suddenly changed, Myranda reached out to him. But they meet but only to fuck and it irritates and hurts him to the point that he sometimes treats her indifferently. He knew that any love she has for him was incomparable to her love for her husband. Harry saw it with his own eyes... But then he falls for her tricks and he can't stay away. Harry is always there for Myranda when she needs him. When she feels lonely, sad and unloved he comforts her.

\---

"How did you know that I'm with child? I haven't told you yet." Myranda asks Petyr as they walk to their chamber.

"The maester told me as soon as I got back from my recent travel to Gulltown. How long have you been carrying the babe?"

"I...I don't know." They have entered their chamber. Myranda buried herself into Petyr's chest in an embrace. "Do you want it? Do you want children?" she whispers.

"I never planned for you to get pregnant Myranda. I have been very careful haven't you noticed?" Myranda looks up at him all the color drained from her face. "I know of your lover my sweet wife. I will write to your father of your return to Runestone. Once your child with golden hair is born, he'll understand why I sent you away." 

"Petyr no, please don't do this...." Myranda wails..."I'll get rid of it I promise. I will do anything that you ask of me. Just don't send be back to my father, he will be so disappointed. I'm a worthless woman who's married twice and carrying a bastard. And this time I know he won't think twice to sell me to a foreign merchant and bring me to someplace where I won't ever see you again."

"You should have thought about that before fucking Harry. I married you because I once knew a lady who I thought was worthy of my protection. I gave you all the finery in the world. I did my duty as your husband every time you craved to be fucked and you know well how you begged me for it. You disappoint me. And one thing I hate most in this world is a bad investment."

"Petyr I want you. I've always wanted you since I was very young. It's you that I love... I became desperate. You look at her differently and you never look at me that way. Then you spent the night with her naked whilst saving her life again. Before we got married, you made me wait because you went to war to save her... And gods the way she looks at you! You'll leave me for her Petyr! I always knew you were fucking Sansa and you just confirmed that moments ago. This baby... I hoped that you would stay with me if you had a child... Petyr I'll get rid of it and will wait for you. I will wait forever until your ready to have a child with me. Just don't send me away Petyr... I will die."

"Do whatever you want with it. Think whatever you want. I am telling you now to go back to Runestone. I'll make sure your father has enough gold that he won't need to marry you off again. When you leave, it is the last time that you'll see me. I expect for you don't do anything else to disappoint me again Myranda."

She was desperately holding on to him. Telling Petyr how she loves him, how everything will end for her if he leaves her. Petyr was always kind and patient with her. But he was never hers. He doesn't love her. Her bitterness consumed her, and her actions only pushed him farther away. He never once snapped or say nasty words to her unlike Harry or her father so it surprised her when Petyr shoves her forcefully causing her to fall on the bed. Petyr leaves, the cold surrounds her. Her mind went blank laying on her back and felt like sinking into the darkness...dark thoughts consuming her.

\---

It is done.

Sansa removes herself from Robin. His face is scrunched, she can't tell if it's from pain or pleasure. She slipped off Petyr's arms then onto the bed. Her eyes widens in shock to see were Petyr's dick is. He fucks him a few more times and Robin spurts his seed on his stomach once more... His body convulsing from pleasure, Sansa looks away from the scandalous act. 

Petyr pulls out from Robin and hurriedly walked to the side table and splashed water on himself, stroking his shaft vigorously. It wasn't for pleasure because Sansa saw him shaking, he collapsed on a chair. He looked terrified and it scared her. Sansa looks over at Robin, he was staring blankly on the ceiling. Petyr then grabs a pitcher of wine and chugs it down, spilling down his neck and to his chest. After he slowly pours the remaining wine over his hard cock and he hisses. Wine flooding the floor. Sansa somehow understand what he was doing judging from where his cock has been. 

Petyr leans forward, his elbows on his knees and hands covering his face. He looks so devastated, so Sansa climbs off the bed to go to him. Her night shift falls off to cover her lower body again. Sansa picks up his tunic and lays it over his shoulder, kneeling down. "Petyr, are you okay?" He looks up to her his face wet from tears, but he hurriedly wipes them off. He pulls her up for a tight embrace...

"I am sorry if you had to see that Sansa. I'm ok now, it just brought back bad memories."

Sansa realized that she made him relive his dark past. "Petyr I made you do this I-I'm..."

"Sansa this is nothing compared to the pain I've caused you. I will do anything for you don't you see? Now we'll just have to wait and hope that you'll conceive after this night. The heir to the Vale, this is what you want... Have you been drinking moontea during our times together? And before you came down for dinner? Because you can still conceive after three days my love you just need to stop drinking tansy."

"I did... Petyr you need to know something..." 

A crashing sound startled both of them. Robin falls off the bed pushing off a small table full of books. The young lord was convulsing non stop. What happened was intense and both haven't paid enough attention to Robin. Sansa ran to Robin to check on him. His legs and arms repeatedly twitching and there is evident trouble in his breathing. "Petyr! Hurry call Maester Colemon!" 

Petyr hurriedly dressed and whistled to the guards at the end of the main hall. He walked briskly to meet them halfway and his voice resonates in the hall, telling that Lord Arryn is having a seizure and to call Maester Colemon immediately. 

Maester Colemon's quarters was not far as Robin needs frequent supervision. He rushed to Robin's and turns him on his side. "How long has he been like this?"

"Maybe seven or ten minutes. What is happening to Robin?" says Sansa.

"The young lord has been having recurrent seizures, he doesn't want anyone else to know. That is why you have a separate chamber my lady." The maester asked Petyr and a guard to hold down Robin as he pricks the young lord with a needle, extracting blood. Moments later his convulsions stops and they carry him back onto the bed. The guards leave as the maester continues to check Robin's vitals. Petyr goes to Sansa and embraced her as she was shaking. The events have been disturbing even for Petyr.

"Lord Baelish, did Lord Arryn and Lady Arryn consummate their marriage?" Petyr only nods, and he saw the Maester surveying Sansa's leg with traces of cum. Robin's semi hard cock and his stomach obviously stained from love making. "Lord Baelish may I speak to you privately?"

Sansa nods to Petyr, and lets Mya take her back to her chamber. When they were alone the maester started to talk again. "Lord Baelish I have been taking care of Lord Arryn's health since he was a baby. I don't know what happened here tonight, but Lord Robin is in deep sleep. He is unconscious and I can't tell for how long. This episode had been the longest he had. You are lucky that he is not dead."

Petyr did not expect any of this to happen. "That is unfortunate and I could have not foreseen any of this to happen. But what are you getting at Maester Colemon? Why not say this in front of Lady Arryn."

"I just want to say that my loyalty remains to the Arryns. And Lady Sansa is an Arryn now and she may be carrying an heir, a trueborn. And you Lord Baelish. You exhorted Lord Arryn to such lascivious acts and my medical findings will point to the harmful infliction you did to the young Lord."

Petyr kept his cool, the maester's threatening him is something he won't forget. "Do what you must to restore the health of Lord Arryn and speak to Lady Sansa about her husband's condition in the morrow." He walks off but stops to say something more. "And oh Maester one more thing... Just remember to be very careful where you step. I have only arranged a safe path for you in your study and the Lord's chambers. It is unwise for you to thread paths I did not choose for you. Like per se giving my wife fertility potions in exchange for giving you small favors behind closed doors? You are very keen about her pregnancy when you gave me the news. Do you think I look past that small detail? I know everything that happens in this castle Maester. And your words nor anyone in Eyrie can't harm me."

Petyr leaves and goes to his solar. He immediately began writing letters to the Lords about the current condition of Robert Arryn and demands their urgent attendance. It was almost dawn when he asked a servant to bring the letters to the riders to dispatch it to all the houses in Eyrie. Petyr was so tired he bows down and fell asleep on his desk.

He woke from the loud banging on his door. He looked out the window and can't tell what time it was. He arranged himself before opening the door and he was greeted by four knights with Royce's sigil on their breast plates. "Lord Baelish, your wife was found heavily bleeding in your marriage bed this morning. Lord Royce arrived and knew of that news first thing. My lord, he expects you in your chamber at Maiden's Tower as soon as possible.

Lords of the Eyrie are all arriving one by one, knights are everywhere and Sansa welcomed each one. Sansa with Brienne saw Petyr being escorted by the knights across the courtyard which looked suspicious so she decided to follow them. 

Petyr arrived to see Lord Royce standing by the bedside. Myranda was so pale and was looking away from her father. She saw him and her face lights up calling him. "Petyr the child's gone...please forgive me."

Lord Royce scowls at him and before he could lunge to choke Petyr. Harry barged in and angrily dragged Petyr out the room. Holding him by his collar he shouts at his face. "You bastard! You killed my child! You shouldn't have married her Baelish, I loved her... I'll kill you!"

Sansa, Brienne, and a few other lords came to see the commotion. Harry pulled out his sword and was about to strike Petyr down. Sansa runs to save Petyr but before she could reach him she saw Myranda lunged forward, using her body as shield. Harry's sword cut through Petyr's shoulder across Myranda's back.

Harry drops his sword and Nestor Royce falls to his knees in shock. Myranda already lost a lot of blood that morning, and she's losing much more with each second. Myranda cups Petyr's cheek and he covers her hand with his own. Myranda remembers the day when she first met him and then she smiles at Petyr. It was very quiet, everyone around them don't dare making a sound. The sky got dark and gloomy and the snow was falling heavily... Myranda's hand drops from Petyr's face and breathed her last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag game of thrones-esque. No character is pure good or evil.
> 
> Oh and if you guys were wondering. Petyr doesn't have any feelings for Myranda. He just used her as his protection from many things. And until the end she was his shield.
> 
> Petyr is very cunning combined with charming and oozing with sex appeal in this fic. It makes me wonder how he employed tons of whores who is loyal and gives him intel about his patrons. Buying people's loyalty is costly is doomed to fail and he wouldn't want that. He must've showed his whores' 'kindness' but of course he has ulterior motives, making them indebted, fall in love with him, or maybe he was just a good/generous boss...


	12. Always

It was like the trial of Lysa Arryn's death yet again. Only this time, Petyr and Sansa sit beside each other. They look more like a power duo than being trialled. Sansa was Lady of Eyrie now after all. Her current state of mind was to gain allies. Have Lord Royce and Lady Waynwood back her now that Robin unable to rule. With or without heir, she should be Lady Regent of the Vale.

"Lord Baelish I am sorry that we can't postpone on talking about urgent matters about Lord Arryn at this unfortunate time. I know it is difficult for you with the passing of your wife Lady Myranda." Anya Waynwood then looks apologetically to Nestor Royce as well.

"I thank you for your regret Lady Anya. I am at loss and terribly grieved by what happened and I cannot fully make sense of anything yet. I am the one who sent immediate news about the young lord's state after all. I don't want to risk rumors to go around and cause disruption to the soundness in the Eyrie. I hold my self accountable, and I am ready for all your questions and punishment if need be."

"Enough of this small talks. You slimy son of a bitch Baelish! What unspeakable things are you doing in this castle?! Why did you involve yourself in Lord and Lady Arryn's marriage bed." Lord Royce pushes a scroll across the table to Petyr. "Maester Colemon's findings was that the lord's seizure was triggered by intense sexual experience. Apparently a third party is involved... Lady Anya forgive me but I did not show you the scroll as it has disturbing contents."

"Kindly pass me the scroll Lord Baelish." Lady Anya dismisses Lord Royce apology. It contained all record of Robin's sickness, condition as well as lacerations on a specific body part.

"Lord Baelish you do not need to explain anything. Lord Robin and I made this decision together. The young lord wanted to explore and of course he wanted an heir... So he ordered Lord Baelish's...assistance." Sansa pauses... "But as you can see in the Maester's report. The seizure's has been kept a secret. Lord Baelish and I never knew the consequence. Lord Robin was very respectful to me so I agreed with this arrangement. I am still very disturbed by what happened but I am facing both of you now with thick skin telling you the truth. If my words aren't enough, this arrangement was not a secret. Maester Colemon and my handmaiden knows. Lord Royce, Lady Anya you are allowed to call upon them for questioning."

"Lady Sansa, I believe you. But forgive me if I still need to hear what the witnesses have to say. Someone must be held accountable for Lord Arryn's condition." Lord Royce asked the guards to bring fort Maester Colemon and Mya.

Mya was loyal and said nothing to compromise Sansa. She told about the meeting in the Lord's chambers prior to Robin's seizure. Sansa's terms for that arrangement was made clear and therefore protecting her honor.

Maester Colemon however didn't leave anything out. He told everything that he heard and saw. "The morning after Lord Arryn's wedding night, I came to check his health like I always do. I heard unusual sounds from Lady Arryn's chambers but Lord Arryn said that I ignore it. The young lord then ordered me to tell the guards to lock down Moon's Tower when I leave. That very same night, Lady Sansa came to me and told me to wait in the Lord's chambers in matters regarding the young Lord's health. That is when I learned about Lord Baelish's involvement. Apparently he was given certain privileges to help cure Lord Arryn's impotency. Lady Myranda was there as well and made aware of this arrangement and it enraged her. Later that night... I mean that's all I have to say regarding Lord-Ar-.." The maester was cut when Lord Royce suddenly charges toward Petyr, choking him to death.

"You whoremonger, slut of a man!!! Fucking another man's wife when you have a chance aye?! You killed my daughter! Myranda died for you and you fucked her over!"

"Lord Royce!" Anya shouted, looking tensed.

"Maester Colemon, I demand that you continue your testimony! You have disgraced me enough why not continue and tell everything you know! Lord Royce please calm down or I'll have everyone of you arrested and thrown out the Moon Door. I did not allow this council to happen only incriminate myself and Lord Baelish. I am the Lady Regent of the Vale and none of you has power over me. I am only here talking to both of you to erase any doubt put upon this title and keep the peace. And that is what we shall do."

Lord Royce calms down and Petyr smirks. 

"Lady Sansa there is nothing more, everything else is written in that scroll." Maester says, without looking at her.

"No, you said something else happened later that night. What was it."

"Lady Baelish... She visited me demanding for tansy, strong enough to rid of a child." Maester Colemon glances to Petyr and looks at the floor.

"Do you realize that it almost killed her? Or did you touch her again...my late wife? You didn't think about the complications it may cause to her health because you were blinded by lust, eager for your reward." Petyr looks at the Maester menacingly, and he was without answer that only confirms it. "A respected Maester like you is quick to make accusations of indecencies to the Lords and Ladies you serve when it's not the case. But you yourself did ludicrous things behind our backs. A handmaiden has more integrity than you. That scroll you wrote looks definitely a form of blackmail. What do you expect to get from this? Gold? Land? Ships?" The old man was shaking, not looking at any of them from shame.

"And you Lord Royce, you heard it yourself. The man who killed your daughter is her lover, the father of the child she was carrying. Your daughter is not as pure as you think. In fact, out of mercy, I was sending her back to Runestone along with a carriage full of gold. I am sure that would have silenced you until you realize for yourself that her child is a bastard." Lord Royce was about to choke Petyr again but with one wave of his hand to the knights in the chamber hall pulled out their swords to protect Petyr. "Do you want me to reveal more of your secrets Lord Royce? I thought we already had an established a friendship?"

"Lord Baelish, I think you are not in the position to threat Lord Royce with secrets and with your paid knights. You are no longer Lord Protector of the Vale the moment Lord Robin married. You are just a measly Lord of the Fingers." Anya Waynwood smirks.

Petyr signals the knights to arrest Lady Anya, Lord Royce and Maester Colemon. "You all are just nobles by name and nothing more, the wells' have run dry. Everything you eat, wear and even the air you breath is mine. Every knight, sell sword, merchant and even the mountain clans spits at you and your corrupt ways. You've been ruling far too long, you forgot about how to really rule. It is I who provides warm food to their tables and assure the safety of their children. I single handedly made the Eyrie prosperous for years. Even Lord Arryn trusts me more than all of you, the people can see that. The Eyrie is loyal to House Arryn and I to Lady Sansa."

"How dare you spite me Baelish! We should've killed you long time ago!!! Lord Royce, release Harry! He should rule the Eyrie and not a slut from the North." Anya lost all her grace calling Sansa a slut. It surprises even Lord Royce. 

"We are not here to fight each other." Sansa says calmly. "Lady Anya, Lord Royce and even you Maester Colemon. All I ask is for all of you to pledge your loyalty to me. Back my claim as regent of the Vale with or without an heir. Do not cause strain to my sovereignty. Never again question my honor and integrity. And lastly, Lord Baelish will remain by my side. I will put my trust in him as my husband did, nothing will change. Now tell me what you'll ask in agreement to my terms Maester? Lord Nestor, Lady Anya..?

"Lady Sansa... I wish to revoke everything I said in this council. I will burn the scroll as it has clearly contains some fabrication of the truth."

"And what is the truth Maester Colemon?"

"I swore to Lord Arryn to keep this unspoken arrangement a secret to my grave. Lord Baelish did not harm Lord Robin, the young lord he was fully aware of the consequences. The Lord Arryn loves Lord Baelish more than anyone. I may have just been wary of the Lord Arryn's regard to Lord Baelish. The Arryn's safety is my concern, the family I served my whole life."

"And what is it that you expected from this ordeal?"

"I hoped to Lord Baelish in a precarious position. But I may have been wrong to judge him and I apologize Lord Baelish. I wish to serve you and give my loyalty to you Lady Sansa. I request that you won't dismiss me in my post." And Sansa accepts Maester Colemon's loyalty.

"Lady Sansa I will pledge my sword to you. Lord Baelish and I may never get to meet eye to eye. He is too privy to many conspiracies in Eyrie and I will never trust him fully my lady. But with you to mediate and your overlordship, I will work hard to maintain our house's friendship and help keep the peace and support you my lady. Because I will never support a man who killed my daughter. Lady Anya, I will have to break my allegiance to you if you want for Harry to become Lord of Eyrie." Sansa bobs a curtsy to Lord Royce and now directing her gaze to Lady Waynwood.

"I don't know of the secrets you keep Lord Royce to make you surrender this easily. But Harry is Robert Arryn's heir. I will stand by it..."

"So be it Lady Anya. Lord Royce, Maester. Thank you for your allegiance." Sansa ends it at just that...unthreatened by Lady Waynwood.

Later that night at the dining hall, tragic news came that Harry fell off the sky cell. It was presumed that he killed himself. 

Lord Royce raised a toast for Sansa supporting her new title of Lady Regent of the Vale. Other Lords followed and pledge their swords, much like when John was proclaimed King of the North. Lady Anya Waynwood eventually curved into her terms, raising her goblet and bows to Sansa. 

Sansa looks for him... Petyr Baelish was no where to be found and she felt panic to rise up her chest. Suddenly a hand whose grip is very familiar takes hers. Sansa stood up holding Petyr's hand, she accepts fealty of the Valemen and the whole Eyrie.

\---

Sansa heard rustles and when she turned around to see what it was, of course it's him--Petyr stripping off his clothes. Sansa smiles one of her brightest smile and opens he arms for Petyr. He joins her under the covers to bask in her warm embrace. His face hovers Sansa planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, they stare at each other for a moment in silence. Petyr memorizes every detail of her face, he strokes her soft small hairs with his index finger tracing her hairline. And of course her eyes, he always loves to dwell in them. He pecks on her lips then admires her sultry, naturally sullen pout of her lower lip. Petyr indulged himself in kissing her, taking her upper lip in between his and then suckles her plumper lower lip before parting her mouth with his tongue. Sansa moans in their kiss, her hand went on the back of his head. Sansa loves playing with the nip of hair on the nape of his neck... Petyr cups her breast over her sheer night gown and his lips started to trail down lower and lower.

"Mmmmm Petyr, I thought you wouldn't come to me. I've been waiting."

He doesn't reply right away and gave his full attention to the task at hand. First kissing her mound and then licking the inner part of her thigh. Petyr nuzzles his face on her bush while brushing his lips over her slit. Sansa bucks to him, craving for more. He kisses her pussy and parts her lips with his tongue. He opens her up further with his hands and then tongue-fucks her. Petyr found her clit sticking out demanding attention so he over licks it. Sansa mewls and begs him not to stop. Petyr devours her, her clit rests on the flat of his tongue, and the softness his mouth covering her and sucking her like an infant drinking milk. Sansa yanks her shift up to her neck and then massages her own breasts. Petyr watches her in awe while sucking her, her moans making his cock impossibly hard. He moans as well and in turn caused vibrations surrounding her sensitive nub. Sansa cries and Petyr knew she was close. He continues to suck her harder and harder and then slips in a finger inside her massaging the roof her vagina slowly. Sansa's breathing becomes faster and so is his finger, sliding another digit as he fucks her. Sansa snaps and her mouth lets out a silent gasp. Her body twists and her core digging down his face, legs trembling. Petyr continues to suck her as she orgasms and slowly moves his fingers in and out of her. He follows her uncontrolled movements keeping his mouth on her. Soon another wave of pleasure hits her. Sansa this time cries out Petyr's name, gripping on the sheets, her hips raised and eyes rolling back into her head. Petyr waited until she comes down from her high, gently kissing and licking her while whispering how beautiful she was and how he loves her taste. He was like talking to her cunt and it kept her feeling alive. 

Petyr in a kneeling position hooks his arms on her legs as he enters her. He pumps into her slowly, pulling all the way out and slams back in. "Oh my god Petyr...!" He picks up a rhythm than draws out sweet moans from Sansa with each movement. Her breasts bounces with each thrust, and her walls contracts around him from her recent climax. His head falls back and grunts from how good she felt around him, he needs more. Petyr places both of his thumb on each side of her mound and starts to massage her. His thumb alternately moves in circles, stimulating her clit with the flesh of her mound as he fucks her. Sansa felt a rush of heat in her core then out her cunt. She hums instead of wailing, hearing sounds of their skins slapping. She cries but felt joy at the same time, delirious from being thoroughly fucked. 

Petyr kisses her passionately, never pulling out, and sporadically thrusting in her still. Sansa wraps her legs around him, keeping him in place, his cock twitching inside her. Having Petyr inside her She felt some kind of power, a kind that consumes her. "Petyr...today went well, doesn't it?" Sansa asks as he nips on her neck. 

"It did my love. Are you okay with everything? Of how all the pieces came together... Sansa, you can tell me if it's too much."

"Did you plan all these deaths?"

"Yes and no. How they die I don't know. But I know what they all wanted..."

"When you know what a man wants, you know how to move them."

"Yes my love...The Eyrie is yours Sansa. Ask me for the world and I shall give it to you."

Sansa rolls them over, straddling him. Tilting her hips, she moves he hips forward and back and kisses him hard on the lips. Sansa then moves up, feeling the head of his cock graze the opening of her pussy before moving down his length again. Rotating her hips purposely, savoring the feeling, his cock hitting all the right places. She does this repeatedly until both are panting... Petyr thrusts up, their slick delicious movements causes her to reach her climax again. Suddenly she felt him pull out, his shaft rubbing on her pussy lips. Petyr grunts and groans as his seed spurts out his cock. Sansa has never seen it happen before because he always spills it inside her. It shoots up to her cheek and then to stomach. It felt warm and she could resist tasting him, her finger slide over her cheek to her mouth. Petyr watches her and moans her name, sounding like he was begging her for something. Sansa can't make up if she likes the taste of him, but she suddenly craves for his squirms brought about her actions. Sansa lowers herself down and licks the remaining cum that drips on his shaft then sucking the head of his cock. "Ohh gods Sansa, I'm going to cum again!" Sansa took Petyr inside her mouth as much as she can. Petyr felt his tip hit her throat and that alone sent him home and he spilled inside her mouth. Sansa gags but kept her hold on him, swallowing every last drop of his cum. 

Petyr sits up and pulls Sansa for a kiss, not caring if taste himself from her mouth. He reaches for her bottom and squeezes it, while his finger grazes her cunt causing Sansa's knee supporting her weight buckle. Petyr holds her, "I love you Sansa...heavens your still dripping wet for me." 

"I love you too and I'm always wet for you Petyr..." With that Petyr lays back again but pulls Sansa with him. He guides her so that his face is directly under her cunt. Petyr does the magic with his mouth again and Sansa can't control herself from fucking his face, Sansa loses it once more and after she collapses on the bed by his side. 

They look at each other catching their breaths. Sansa is flushed and can't contain her smiles. She opted to bite on her lips instead, reaching for his hand clasping her hand on his, fingers intertwined.

"Stop looking at me like that Sansa. You don't know the effect you have on me."

Sansa giggles at his remark. "We are going to fuck like this everyday aren't we?"

"Hmmmmmm...Yes?" Petyr chuckles and Sansa squeals as Petyr mounts over her again tickling her ribs and peppering kisses all over her face and neck and her breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. ❤️
> 
> I may write part 2 or write my first PxS au. :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write smut...Forgive me.


End file.
